Warriors 2
by powerdark
Summary: Han pasado cinco años desde aquel accidente en el palacio de Him, los hermanos Rowdy se han vuelto más fuertes, rápidos e inteligentes que antes, que solo eran unos niños. Pero ya no lo son. Ahora son hombres, con fuerza de voluntad, mucho valor y 22 años de edad.Y sin embargo un heredero verdaderamente confiable es lo que sin duda Him está buscando, y cree saber donde encontrarlo
1. La realidad

¡Hey! Aquí powerdark. No, no es una ilucion. Es real, jodidamente real porque no hubo uno solo ¡ni uno! Que no pidiera esto (y todos sabesmos que yo también lo quería). ¡Es mi hermoso warriros! Ahora más fuerte (puede que esto tenga contenido muy explicito, aun no lo decido) y sanguinario que nunca.

De una vez aviso: No serán muchos capítulos. Y estoy en modo sanginario, así que y con suerte alguien yo misma sobrevivire de esta historia.

Una cosa mas ¿Quién es su personaje favorito? Obligatorio contestar, o simplemente no me apiadare de nadie.

Esta segunda temporada esta dedicada a todos los que me dejaron un bonito review en la primer temporada. Pero no voy a mentir. Hice esto mas que nada por ti onee-chan. Esto siempre sera por y para ti.

.

Han pasado cinco años desde aquel accidente en el palacio de Him, los hermanos Rowdy se han vuelto más fuertes, rápidos e inteligentes que antes, que solo eran unos niños. Pero ya no lo son. Ahora son hombres, con fuerza de voluntad, mucho valor y 22 años de edad.

Brick, el hermano mayor, un francotirador sin igual y líder del equipo, tiene un cabello pelirrojo hermoso heredado por su bella madre Luna. Ahora que es un hombre hecho y derecho se le puede ver en la cara su clara edad, que es marcada por una fea cicatriz en la mejilla derecha, que no se avergüenza de mostrar como una herida de guerra hecha hace ya varios años, cuando era un niño. Es muy alto, tanto como el resto de su equipo. Tiene un cuerpo normal, pero con bastante musculo formado a lo largo de los años. Sus ojos rojos pueden mostrar el más terrible de los infiernos. Es un buen hombre, inteligente, sincero, simpático, generoso y muy amigable cuando se entabla una conversación con él. No es como se deja ver. A pesar de que la vida no le ha hecho ningún favor (bueno quizás solo uno) él siempre está tratando de ayudar a los demás y tratando de que sean felices. En ese aspecto nunca cambio. Aunque sin duda maduro.

Butch, el segundo hermano es la fuerza en el equipo, experto en cualquier tipo de lucha. Un cabello negro como la noche que lo ayuda a confundirse entre ella. A pesar de su tamaño e intimidante mirada de un verde oscuro, tiene un buen corazón, quizás un poco travieso, pero eso es lo que atrae a muchas de las mujeres que hay en el ejército. A pesar de que el siempre suele querer estar solo es muy protector cuando se trata de su familia y amigos, nunca lo veras darle la espalda a alguien débil. Es fuerte, sin duda, mucho musculo pero sin exagerar, también es inteligente, pero no siempre razona, se le provoca con mucha facilidad, pues tiene un temperamento muy delicado. Tiene varios tatuajes, uno en el brazo derecho y otro en el izquierdo. Audaz, espontaneo, gracioso, honesto (quizás demasiado), amable y competitivo, muy competitivo. Puede parecer un tanto peligroso y la verdad es que lo es.

Boomer, es el último de los hermanos, representa el factor sorpresa que todo equipo debe tener. Puede conducir cualquier tipo de vehículo en especial los aéreos, la velocidad es su característica más destacada y admirable. Un cabello rubio y unos ojos azules demuestran la pureza que aún existe en su interior a pesar de llevar tanto tiempo en servicio. Alto y un tanto delgado, pero eso no puede engañar a nadie, si lo vez con detenimiento te darás cuenta de que es tan peligroso como sus otros dos hermanos. Lo más importante para él es la familia, su símbolo más sagrado (en realidad para los tres), simplemente no puedes meterte con su familia y esperar salir vivo. Es fuerte e increíblemente ágil y rápido, nadie que se le compare, un tanto distraído, pero eso no lo hace débil. Alegre, leal, soñador, pero incluso también él es serio, amable y muy bien educado (a menos que lo hagas enojar, posee una personalidad que rara vez se deja mostrar que provoca el miedo de muchos).

Juntos, los tres conformaban (¿conformaban?) el Equipo especial Rowdy, escuadrón 3 de segunda generación. Que luchaban en el lado de la resistencia para restaurar el mundo que fue tomado por Him. ¿Suena increíble no? Pues no es así. Te equivocas.

El mundo no es el mismo que fue hace cinco años. Ahora existe mayor caos. Him consiguió lo que quería, el gobierno de todos los países. Solo unos cuantos países pudieron seguir oponiéndosele y sin embargo no duro por mucho tiempo. La resistencia ya no es un gobierno, es solo una pequeña mancha a la cual Him simplemente decidió ignorar, como una mosca en la pared, que tenía demasiada pereza en levantarse a matar. Todo comenzó justo un año después del accidente en el palacio de Him. El día del aniversario en el que las chicas murieron. De la nada, comenzaron a aparecer aquellas creaturas que Him había creado hace tiempo, más fuertes, más resistentes y más letales que cualquier ejército humano. Simplemente se ganó.

Him y su gobierno implementaron varias leyes nuevas, la legalización de armas. Cualquiera que tuviera acceso a un arma podría portarla sin reclamaciones. Muchos se opusieron al principio pero para sorpresa de todos, la idea de Him funciono, la delincuencia mundial descendió en un 60%. A lo largo de todo el mundo se monitorea a las personas casi las 24 horas al día. Los primeros dos años esto estaba funcionando, pero un día simplemente todo se vino abajo. Hubo revueltas, pero los soldados de Him, quienes ahora se habían vuelto los policías y guardianes de las ciudades habían vuelto a aparecer, liderados por humanos con el poder suficiente para manipularlos que Him les había brindado. Y todo volvió a como estaba. La resistencia o al menos sus líderes hicieron un tratado de paz con Him, y por desgracia simplemente se dieron por vencidos.

Sin embargo ahora todo el mundo es oprimido, sin libertad, sin paz y con mucho miedo de que lo poco que tienen desaparezca. Him comenzó a hacer y deshacer a su antojo, hasta que simplemente se convirtió en un dictador. Aquel que se opusiera a su dictado seria asesinado o castigado públicamente.

No solo pasaron estas cosas, la vida de muchos del lado de la resistencia fue afectada.

La familia Rowdy volvió al país neutral donde su casa.

Angel, el antiguo miembro de la resistencia del equipo alfa, murió. Una granada le cayó justo en la cara mientras luchaba junto a un pelotón para conseguir un territorio en la India seis meses antes de que los grandes solados de Him aparecieran. Todo el equipo alfa lloro su muerte, pero Boro y Jess fueron los mas afectados por unos meses mas.

El equipo alfa, al igual que toda la resistencia fue degradada de sus actividades. Pero el equipo continuó unido y se mudó a un país neutral, donde compraron una casa y residen actualmente trabajando como caza-recompensas.

Scarltet murió en el traslado de su sangre y el quimico negro. Al parecer era tanto que su corazón no sobrevivió al proceso. Su corazón estallo.

Al no tener a donde ir la familia Rowdy le tenido la mano a Thomas y Kuriko para que se quedaran en su casa. Un año después Thomas y Roberth abrieron un negocio juntos de armas y cámaras de seguridad que es estable. Thomas pudo comprar una casa para él y su hija donde aún viven juntos.

Al cumplir los 19 años (4 años después del accidente) los chicos decidieron alejarse de sus padres e independizarse, el equipo alfa les abrió las puertas, donde aún viven actualmente ellos se unieron a los trabajos de caza-recompensas. Constantemente visitan a sus padres y a Kuriko.

Utonio y su hijo no se volvieron a ver cuándo se negaron a firmar el tratado de paz, se piensa que huyeron a un lugar que aún sigue sin ser descubierto. Existen rumores de que se suicidaron, pero nada se confirmó.

Jonathan y Kiyoko murieron, los dos iban con Angel en el pelotón. Junto con Tokio.

Mitsuko sobrevivió. Thomas la invito a vivir con él y Kuriko. Ella aceptó, pero se volvió un poco más fría. A pesar de eso Thomas nunca la abandono ni permitió que se sintiera deprimida. Pasaron tres años para que ambos pensaran en casarse. Aún sigue indecisa la boda.

¿Querías saber que paso después de la guerra? Pues ahí está la respuesta. Un mundo negro, oprimido por la avaricia y el poder. Lo que antes era bondad en Him simplemente se quebró. Lo poco que le queda de cordura será consignado para responder la única pregunta que tiene en la cabeza ¿Quién será su sucesor?

Pues aunque no lo dudes, el poder del químico negro en la sangre de Him lo consume más rápido que a una persona normal. Morirá cerca de los 50 años, pero es claro que él no va a dejar las cosas así, su imperio no caerá sin antes luchar, un heredero verdaderamente confiable es lo que sin duda Him está buscando.

.

Feliz cumpleaños Jess, ¡sorpresa! Te quiero con todo el corazón. Espero y que no estés molesta por esta mentira… Esto es para ti. Por y para ti, siempre ha sido así.

P.D.: Tenias razón. Warriors nos necesita ¿nos acompañaras en esta evolución de nuestro amado amigo? Feliz cumpleaños


	2. Aquí vamos

¡Hey! Aquí powerdark. Hola chicos, lo se, lo se, ha pasado muchísimo tiempo los extrañe mucho pero bueno, ahora no se cuanto me vaya a tardar en hacer los capítulos, no creo que sea igual que la temporada pasada que cada lunes subía algo diferente, pero al menos ya es un hecho que este proyecto se esta llevando a cabo, que es lo que todos queríamos. Sin mas que decir, les mando un saludo y un abrazo muy grande. Los quiero mucho. Otra cosa... Por favor me gustaría que me dejaran reviews porque me entero que muchos de ustedes la leen, pero no me dejan reviews ¿acaso algo no les gusta? Si es así por favor díganmelo. Se los pido. Porque me encantaría saber como mejorar mi finc. Muchas gracias, ahora si el capitulo:

-No estamos seguros de que estén con vida, Kuriko- Roxy, quien antes era una chica de estatura bajita morena y de cabello marrón claro, ahora era una mujer de veinticuatro años, ya no era bajita, era alta y su cuerpo era normal, no muy de esto ni de aquello, sus ojos parecieron aclararse un poco mas y el cabello le llegaba debajo de la cintura, que era atado en un listón morado, vestía unos jeans y una camiseta azul.

Roxy estaba sentada en una mesa larga y alta para al menos 10 personas, pero en ese momento solo había cuatro personas, cuatro mujeres para ser exactas. Frente a Roxy estaba Danielle, su rubio cabello siempre atado en dos coletas había sido reemplazado por una trenza gruesa, hermosa y alta, sus ojos seguían mostrando un azul muy bello y aun conservaba la banda en su cabeza, estaba seria, pero no tan seria como cuando era una chica de solo 17 años, ahora parecía a verse controlado en la frivolidad en las misiones. Aunque seguía siendo tan letal o incluso mas que antes.

-¡Te digo que lo están!- dijo Kuriko, la cual estaba justo al otro lado de la mesa. La chica traía unos audífonos de diadema alrededor de su cuello, tenia un collar con la forma de un cubo rubic, pero en realidad era una memoria USB su cabello estaba largo, tanto como el de Momoko a su edad 16 años, sus curvas ya habían aparecido, y era casi el retrato de Momoko a su edad. Tanto que era doloroso para las tres mujeres verla durante mucho tiempo. Pero a diferencia de Momoko, ella estaba vestida como una erudita, un genio tecnológico detrás de esa ropa negra y llena de diseños electrónicos. -He recibido un mensaje de Ken. Estoy segura de que son ellos. Están vivos. ¿tu me crees verdad Jessica?-

Roxy y Danielle voltearon a la mujer que estaba en la cabecera de la mesa, la cual quedaba justo enfrente de donde se encontraba Kuriko. La mujer se irguió en su asiento, sus ojos verdes centellaban, lo que ocurría cuando estaba analizando todo lo que le decían, su cabello negro le caía en cortina sobre la espalda y su rostro se había vuelto mas anguloso, sus caderas y busto habían crecido mucho mas, pero su mirada seria, la hacia ver mas vieja de lo que era en realidad. Se veía intimidante, y la verdad es que lo era, sin embargo Kuriko no parecía inmutarse.

La mujer coloco sus manos sobre la mesa y comenzó a jugar con ellas unos momentos antes de contestar.

-Podría ser una trampa Kuriko...- le dijo finalmente, la muchacha se tenso -Pero tampoco podemos asegurar nada-

-¡He analizado completamente el mensaje enviado! No había inscripciones, no había archivos para descargar, solamente estaba el mensaje-

Las tres adultas estaban bastante serias. Se miraron entre ellas por unos pocos segundos mas hasta que Kuriko lo comprendió. No la ayudarían. Jessica se puso de pie para decir su decisión final.

-A pesar de que queremos ayudarte, no podríamos...No sin asegurarnos de que la misión no es suicida. Y por lo que sabemos, ir a esa zona es igual a jugar malabares con granadas-

Kuriko las miro a las tres suplicante.

-Pero...-

-Lo lamento.- dijo Jessica firme -Pero, es un NO definitivo-

La pelirroja fulmino con la mirada a Jessica, hecho un grito molesta y salio de la casa, no sin antes dar un portazo. Las tres soltaron un suspiro.

-¿porque los adolescentes son tan...?- comenzó a decir Roxy buscando la palabra adecuada

-¿Adolescentes?- sugirió Dany con ironía

-Exacto. Nosotras no eramos así ¿verdad Jessica?-

La morena estaba mirando la mesa, pero al momento de que le hicieron la pregunta no pudo evitar sonreír dejando ver su verdadera edad.

-Por su puesto. Nosotras eramos muy obedientes y civilizadas. Siempre seguíamos las ordenes que se nos daban.-

Las tres mujeres se miraron cómplices entre ellas, luego de eso comenzaron a reír por unos segundos. Mientras ellas estaban en su casa tranquilamente, Kuriko estaba caminando por las calles, completamente molesta, conteniendo lagrimas de rabia en sus ojos, llego hasta un pequeño puente, que tenia que cruzar para llegar a su casa, se quedo a la mitad, justo en el punto mas alto del puente, mientras miraba como todos los autos pasaban a gran velocidad. Ella soltó un suspiro mientras aferraba con una mano su cubo rubic en el collar.

-Lo lamento Ken...- dijo al aire mientras sentía como las lagrimas salían por sus mejillas.

En cuanto se dio cuenta comenzó a limpiarlas con rapidez. No debía llorar, seguramente su hermana mayor había pasado por cosas peores, y no había sacado ni una sola lagrima. Cada vez que lloraba se recordaba a su hermana, y se sentía tan egoísta por llorar como lo hacia en esos momentos. Cuando se tranquilizo comenzó a caminar de regreso a su casa. Una vez llego abrió la puerta, y sonó el habitual tintineo de la campana del despacho de su padre. La tienda de armas que tenia como socio con Roberth.

Varios hombres y mujeres la voltearon a ver. Eran clientes, con armas diferentes, todos tratando de fulminarla con la mirada, sin embargo, ella solo los ignoro y camino hasta la parte de la caja, donde Thomas, su padre, estaba atendiendo a una mujer, la cual tenia una pistola PT TCP 738 el arma era de un rosa pastel muy bonito. Un arma femenina. Eso no se veía muy seguido, pero su padre siempre se encargaba de encontrar muchos distribuidores diferentes, tenia todas las armas tanto de largo alcance como armas de mano.

-Bienvenida hija- dijo Thomas una vez que le regreso su cambio a la mujer, la cual le dedico una sonrisa al hombre y se fue de la tienda.

Kuriko miro a la mujer hasta que se fue, luego a su padre.

-Hola papa, estaré en mi cuarto. Llámame cuando sea la hora de la cena, la ultima vez me quede frente al computador a las tres de la mañana- le pidio a su padre comenzando a cruzar la puerta para entrar a su casa.

-Kuriko- la llamo su padre, la chica volvió a ver a su padre, el continuo entonces -Iremos a la casa de Roberth, es el cumpleaños de Luna y el quería hacerle una fiesta, sus hijos no volverán hoy de una misión ¿lo sabias? pero aun así Roberth quiere celebrar, sera una sorpresa. Y tu tienes que estar ahí-

-¿Mitsuko ira?-

Thomas miro el mostrador, pero Kuriko pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro -Sin duda alguna ella ira, así que procura estar lista a las siete, para ayudarle a preparar la casa. Tengo aquí las llaves.-

Kuriko le guiño el ojo a su padre mientras chasqueaba su dedo -Consideralo hecho papa- Y dicho eso cerro la puerta lista para darse un baño y cambiarse para ir a casa de los Rowdy.

.

-Ya estamos listas- hablo Mitsuko saliendo hacia la parte del local de Thomas, el hombre volteo a verla cuando ella hablo, y se quedo con la boca abierta.

Mitsuko traia un vestido amarillo largo, muy hermoso, le quedaba bastante bien a contraste con su cabello y ojos. Thomas le sonrio. Kuriko ya habia visto esa sonrisa tantas veces. Y lejos de sentir molestia o ira hacia su padre, sentia alegria, habia encontrado a una mujer que querer, con quien tratar de ser feliz. Muchas veces los habia escuchado llorar a ambos. Pero eso a ella no le extrañaba, ambos tenian cicatrices muy profundas de la guerra, incluso ella las tenia, habia perdido a su hermana y a su madre. Quizas eso era lo que los habia juntado, el hecho de que a pesar de todo, no tenian que fingir el uno con el otro, ambos se habian casado, habian tenido hijos y lo habian perdido todo. Sabia que se querian, pero no se amaban, al menos no de la misma forma en la que habian amado a sus antiguas parejas. Quizas por eso ella no estaba molesta con su padre, porque sabia que Thomas no estaba buscando un reemplazo para Scarlet, su madre, la verdadera, la que no habia enloquecido con quimicos negros de Him. Ella seguia en el corazon de su padre, y siempre se quedaria ahí.

-Se ven hermosas, las dos se ven hermosas- Les dijo Thomas mientras tomaba unas llaves.

Kuriko no pensaba que se viera hermosa, traia puesta una falda escocesa naranja, y un saquito de la misma tela naranja. Era un lindo traje, pero no podia pensar en que se veia hermosa.

-Tendran que adelantarse, yo tengo que cerrar el local- Les estaba diciendo Thomas en lo que Kuriko pensaba, ultimamente pensaba en muchas cosas, quizas porque se acercaba la fecha en la que su hermana habia muerto. Quizas...

No estaba segura de que habia pasado entonces, para cuando reacciono, Mitsuko y ella ya iban a medio camino a casa de los Rowdy. Cuando llegaron, Dany, Jessica y Roxy ya estaban ahí decorando la mesa con un gran mantel. Kuriko las vio y fruncio el seño, seguia molesta por lo que ellas les habian dicho.

-Miranos así todo lo que quieras linda- Le dijo Dany, traian puestos trajes de fiesta muy elegantes -Nos han mirado peor.-

Justo cuando Kuriko iba a contestarle de la forma mas indecente que podia alguien abrio la puerta. Las cinco mujeres que se encontraban dentro de la casa apagaron la luz de golpe y sacaron sus armas, al menos cuatro de ellas. Roberth dijo que llegaria con Luna a las ocho en punto, y aun faltaban cuarenta y cinco minutos para eso, tenia que ser un ladron o algo peor.

Se escondieron, cuando la puerta se cerro y el ultimo rayo de luz dejo de iluminar la casa, Kuriko solo pudo escuchar golpes y gritos, forcejeos, pero ningun disparo se acerco lentamente hasta el apagador de la luz e ilumino la habitacion, en cuanto lo hizo, pudo notar que cuatro hombres peleaban contra las mujeres; Dany peleaba con un hombre Rubio alto y bastante agil a lo que se podia ver como esquivaba los golpes; Jess peleaba con un hombre con cabello negro y ojos rojos como el fuego, ella consiguio aplicarle una llave para inmovilizare la mano, a lo que el grito con mucho dolor; Mitsuko peleaba con otro hombre de cabello negro le sorprendio ver la habilidad con la que ella se movia para su edad, no era que estuviera muy vieja, pero parecia incluso saber lo que el moreno haria incluso antes de que el mismo lo supiera; Finalmente Roxy peleaba con un hombre, mas alto que ella sin duda, pelirojo y con una sonrisa.

Ahora que habia prendido la luz, se dio cuenta de que realmente los cuatro hombres sonreian. Finalmente se detuvieron todos.

-Sin duda ustedes no se cansan de recibirnos así- Bromeo Boomer, con una sonrisa, la sonrisa de alguien que le divierten cosas completamente extrañas. La sonrisa de un Rowdy.

-¡Boomer!.- grito Dany sonriendole al muchacho, ambos sonrieron y se abrazaron por un momento. Saludandose como si no se hubieran visto en años.

-Hola- Le contestaba el feliz abrazandola, como si hace solo un momento no hubieran querido matarse. -Ya estamos aqui.-

Roxy estaba dando saltitos al ver al hombre delante de ella, el cual sonreia de la misma forma que cuando peleaban. Solo que sus ojos ahora brillaban con cariño, era como ver una llama roja en medio de la oscuridad. -hubieramos llegado antes, pero Boomer queria seguir apostando...-

-¿Apostando? Brick, dijiste que evitarias que Boomer hiciera mas apuestas de las necesarias- La regaño Mitsuko, la mujer no se veia muy feliz por lo que acababa de escuchar. El hombre pelirrojo se encogio de hombros.

-Si, bueno, Eran las Vegas, era parte del plan...- se justificaba con una sonrisa nerviosa, Mitsuko levanto una ceja, incrédula de lo que le estaban diciendo y miro al hombre con el que estaba peleando hace unos segundos. -Puedes preguntarle a Butch y a Cristopher si no me crees-

El hombre moreno abrazo a la mujer por los hombros tratando de tranquilizarla. -Es cierto, estaba todo planeado para distraer al hombre que nos pidieron atrapar. Lo juro.- La mayor aun no parecia muy convencida. -Te vez hermosa.- trato de nuevo el hombre mirándola a los ojos, cambiando el tema. la mujer solto un suspiro cansado.

-Ya basta chicos, mejor comiencen a limpiar lo que han ensuciado. Luna no tardara en llegar y si incluso una sola cosa falta en lo planeado los haré culpables a los cuatro- Amenazo Mitsuko, para luego desaparecer detras de la puerta de la cocina.

Todos se quedaron viendo entre ellos por un segundo.

-¿podrias soltarme ya?- grito molesto Cristopher forcejeando con Jessica, la cual lo miro por un segundo, seguia aplicandole la llave para inmovilizarlo. Lo solto y provoco que se cayera al suelo, el hombre de cabellos negros se puso de pie nuevamente y aliso el traje que traia puesto.

Luego de eso hubo un breve momento en el que todos se saludaron sonriéndose unos con otros alegres de verse a salvo y bien. Kuriko los miraba a lo lejos con una sonrisa pequeña. Entonces escucho a alguien entrar de nuevo, esta vez todos se aseguraron de quien era antes de atacarlo.

-¡Papa!- Hablo Kuriko sonriendo, corrio a abrazar a Thomas. Y el hombre la abrazo de vuelta.

Mientras tanto los demas ya habian terminado de colocar los adornos y poner la mesa en orden.

-¡hola cariño! Hola a todos- Saludo con una sonrisa, -Espero que todo este listo porque los vi llegar a la esquina estaran aqui en cualquier momento-

Solo eso basto para que los hermanos Rowdy corrieran hacia la cocina, de la cual solo Mitsuko aparecio con un pastel con las velas encendidas la coloco en la cabecera de la mesa mientras que las demas se ocultaban y Kuroko apago la luz.

Cuando se apago la luz, solo las luces de las velas podian iluminar algo, pero no lo suficiente, lo que dejaba ocultar muy bien a los demas. Escucho la puerta abrirse. Y a Luna decirle algo a Roberth sobre el jardin y que debian decorarlo. A lo que Roberth solo parecia asentir. El nunca habia sido bueno para esas cosas de la jardinería. Roberth cerro la puerta dejando que la luz de afuera ya no interfiriera con la luz de las velas del pastel.

Luna se quedo completamente estetica cuando encontro el pastel.

-Oh... Roberth- Dijo Luna mirando las velas, el hombre la rodeo por detras de los brazos -Es un hermoso detalle.- le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para encontrarse con la cara de su esposo -Tenemos casi treinta años de casados- le dijo ella acariciando su mejilla -Y aun puedes sorprenderme- Roberth sonrio, la sonrisa que ella tanto amaba, y lo beso.

-¡SORPRESA!- Gritaron todos saliendo de sus escondites mientras Kuriko prendia de nuevo la luz.

Luna parecio sorprendida y soltaba un grito de emocion. Mitsuko y Thomas fueron los primeros en correr a abrazarla y felicitarla. Despues el equipo Alfa y finalmente Kuriko.

-¡no te quedes ahí!- Le dijo Thomas mientras abrazaba a Mitsuko -Vamos, pide un deseo y apaga las velas.-

Luna se acerco al pastel y solto un suspiro.

-No unico que desearia, es que mis hijos estubieran aqui. Los extraño muchisimo.- Y despues soplo las velas y todos aplaudieron.

-Bueno pues nosotros podemos ayudarte con ese deseo- Hablo Brick saliendo de la cocina junto con sus dos hermanos a cada lado.

-¡Mis muchachos!- Grito Luna mirando a los muchachos.

-Feliz cumplea...- No terminaron la frase cuando su madre corrio hasta ellos y los abrazo con tanta fuerza que de no ser porque ellos ya eran hombres se hubieran caido todos.

-¡Mis hijos estan aqui!- decia ella llorando de la emoción sin contenerse.

Mientras ellos sonreian y abrazaban a su madre, Brick pudo notar como Kuriko subia por las escaleras de su casa esperando que nadie la notara. Y lo logro, casi por completo. Luego de un rato de platica y risas todos comenzaron a pasar al comedor, Donde Luna estaba fascinada con la decoracion y la comida, Butch al ver toda la comida no pudo evitar meter la mano en la ensalada de papas, pero recibió un manazo de Mitsuko. El moreno solo se rio nerviosamente mientras todos se sentaban

.

Kuriko habia entrado al viejo cuarto de Brick, donde era seguro encontrar una computadora, era un vejestorio comparada con la que ella utilizaba, pero tenia lo que necesitaba, así que se sento frente a la computadora y la encendio. Luego de unos momentos cuando encendió se encontró con su primer error, la contraseña. No fue un problema hackearla, a pesar de que le sorprendio mucho la contraseña que habia tenido en ese momento. Cuando finalmente entro se quito su collar de rubic y le dio tres vueltas a uno de los cuadritos pequeños, del cual salio una entrada a USB y la conecto.

Busco un archivo y lo abrio, comenzo a decodificarlo casi de inmediato, y entonces encontro un video, surgio de la base de datos de la direccion que habia recibido por un correo desconocido, sin nombre e imposible de rastrear, pero era un mensaje de ayuda. Y de la ultima persona que esperaba.

-¡Esta con vida!- grito cubriendose la cara, a punto de llorar. No podia creerlo.

El mensaje era de Ken y su padre, dandole las coordenadas en un codigo que le habian enseñado cuando era mas pequeña. Supo enseguida a donde deberia ir para salvarlos. Estaba a punto de gritar cuando los tres hermanos abrieron la puerta de la recamara. Brick, en medio de ambos, mirando a Kuriko tranquilamente, o al menos hasta que vio que estaba frente a su computador.

-¿como adivinaste la contraseña?- Hablo un tanto exaltado el mayor, Kuriko no le contesto -¡Hackeaste mi computadora!-

-¡Chicos!- grito Kuriko limpiandose los ojos -¡Deben ver esto!-

-¡Kuriko!- hablo severamente Brick. Kuriko cerro la boca de golpe, intimidada. Brick ya no era un muchacho. Ahora era un adulto. Y eso tambien incluía dar miedo a los adolescentes como Kuriko. -No puedes entrar a mi computadora como si nada. Tengo cosas privadas ahí.-

La muchacha miro los ojos de Brick, estaba molesto, quizas porque descubrio su contraseña, pero no le importo

-Encontre un mensaje...- dijo Kuriko seria. Los tres la miraron sorprendidos. -Era de Ken... Esta vivo. Y nos pidio ayuda Brick.- Ninguno esperaba que la muchacha dijera algo como eso. -Se lo dije al equipo Alpha. Pero dijeron que no irian, ni siquiera consideraron el decirselo a ustedes...-

-¿Y querías decírnoslo?- Pregunto Boomer mirando a la muchacha de cabello naranja. Habia veces que Boomer juraba que era Momoko, como en esos momentos, cuando la mirada que tenia era de completa determinacion.

Butch que habia permanecido en silencio hasta ese momento se acerco hasta la muchacha y le quito algo que tenia en la mano.

-¿Imprimiste un boleto de avion?- Butch miraba el boleto sorprendido. -¿no pensabas decirnos nada?

Kuriko se adelanto a Butch tratando de recuperar el boleto. Pero para Butch eso era un juego de niños, se movia mucho mas rapido que ella. Sus ojos verdes brillaban igual que como un gato ve a una mosca. Siempre que jugaban con ella, incluso cuando eran mas chicos, tenian esa mirada. Sabia que no era a porposito, los chicos entrenaron toda su vida, era normal que tuvieran las habilidades, pero habia momentos, en que eso la sacaba de quicio.

-Ustedes trabajan con ellas... Los reemplazos de mis hermanas.- Solto de pronto Kuriko con los ojos brotando lagrimas -Si yo les hubiera dicho algo... Obtendría la misma respuesta ¿que caso tiene?- Los tres, al verla así se quedaron estéticos, como si no supieran que hacer cuando alguien lloraba -Si no me van a ayudar no me importa, pero ire con o sin ustedes por Ken.-

Aprovechando que parecian sorprendidos arranco su rubic de la computadora de Brick y tomo su boleto de las manos de Butch, para luego salir corriendo escaleras abajo luego se fue de la casa, sorprendiendo a la mayoria.

Mientras tanto, los chicos seguían en un estado de shock por lo que Kuriko habia dicho. "Los reemplazos de mis hermanas"

Esas palabras aun resonaban en su mente cuando Roxy entro en la habitacion.

-Kuriko se ha ido- Les dijo un tanto alarmada, se acerco hasta Brick, quien seguia con la mirada perdida -Brick- Volvio a insistir Roxy, le toco el hombro, lo que hizo que Brick la volteara a ver como si hubiera aparecido de la nada. -¿Estan bien?-

Brick no dijo nada, solo le dio un beso a Roxy y junto con sus hermanos corrieron hasta la puerta siguiendo a Kuriko por donde se habia ido. Cuando finalmente la alcanzaron, ella estaba en el mismo puente por donde cruzaba el rio. La muchacha estaba ahí recuperando el aliento, cuando los tres llegaron y la acorralaron, la muchacha no parecia sorprendida de que ellos hubieran aparecido de repente, pero si se veia molesta.

-¿que querias decir con eso?-

Kuriko parecio no comprender, pero luego solto un suspiro y solto una risita. nerviosa.

-¿que no es obvio?- Les dijo Kurkiko mirandolas molestos -Ustedes... con las chicas de Alpha... Se han estado acostando con ellas.-

-¡Eso no es cierto!- Grito Boomer ofendido. Pero Brick y Butch se miraron entre ellos.

-Si lo es...- Dijo Kuriko mirandolos a todos molesta -¡Si mis hermanas...!

-¡Kuriko ya basta con eso!- Grito Butch completamente molesto. La chica cerro la boca de golpe -Ellas han estado muertas durante cinco años.- Butch parecia fuera de si, pero aun así, decir eso en voz alta, sin duda parecio afectarle. Kuriko comenzo a llorar de nuevo, cubriendose para que no la vieran.

El ambiente ser volvio mucho mas tenso despues de eso. Pero Brick solto un suspiro y abrazo a la muchacha.

-Nosotros las amamos hace mucho tiempo Kuriko. Pero tuvimos que aprender a dejarlas ir para seguir con nuestra vida. Y debes hacer lo mismo. Se que es duro, pero es lo mejor. Y que las dejes ir, no quiere decir que las olvides, siempre estaran en tu corazon, en nuestros corazones.

Kuriko abrazo a Brick de vuelta y se quedo así un rato.

-Las extraño...-

-Y nosotros tambien...- Boomer abrazo a la muchacha, mientras los dos hermanos restantes murmuraban entre ellos. Boomer, los miraba negar y asentir con la cabeza y el parecia querer aportar a la conversacion.

-¡Ah, tu ganas!- Grito Butch cruzandose de brazos -Pero no pienso salvar a ninguno de ustedes si nos vemos en peligro.-

Boomer y Brick sonrieron satisfechos.

-Muy bien Kuriko, prepara tus cosas... iremos a buscar a Ken-

A la muchacha se le iluminaron los ojos cuando escucho aquello


	3. Capitanes de la muerte

**Capitanes de la muerte**

Kuriko había hecho cosas locas en su vida, había luchado contra un tigre en una habitación encerrada, había estado en el fuego cruzado en una guerra como rehén de Scarlet, y básicamente había sido criada por su madre (una mujer envenenada en cuerpo y alma por el químico negro de Him) y también por el mismo Him en persona, aunque si lo pensaba bien, todo eso había sido a causa de Him desde un principio. Pero desde que la resistencia se había rendido y su padre la había llevado a un país neutral… no había tenido la necesidad de hacer cosas que la pusieran en un peligro real. Había dejado de tener aventuras y se había vuelto una chica de computador. Hasta ese momento.

-Muy bien, escuchen- la voz de Boomer se escuchó por medio del comunicador -vamos a entrar a territorio de Him en breve, así que estén preparados, cerrare las comunicaciones, por seguridad y con un poco de suerte, no nos detectaran hasta que estemos ya dentro del territorio.- Después de eso se escuchó un "bip" que corto la comunicación.

Se sintió turbulencia por todo el avión y Kuriko se sintió aturdida, hacia tanto tiempo que no hacía nada remotamente similar que la emoción de un principio había desaparecido, y ahora era suplantada por el nerviosismo y terror. Miro al otro lado del avión, donde Butch estaba tranquilamente en su asiento mirando por la ventana. De nuevo hubo turbulencia y Kuriko soltó un quejido similar a un reproche. A su lado Butch apareció de camino a la cabina de los pilotos.

-¿A dónde vas?- dijo Kuriko incapaz de moverse de su asiento. Sentía que si lo hacía, podría caer, no solo al suelo del avión, sino al vacío, lo cual era imposible en ese momento, pero ella sí lo sentía, pero Butch parecía muy tranquilo con sus pies firmes en el suelo, como si estuviera en tierra firme.

Cuando Butch la volteo a ver pudo notar lo calmado que estaba, y en cierta forma eso la tranquilizo apenas un poco, Para Butch eso era muy común, porque aun después de la guerra el no dejo de entrenar, ninguno de los chicos en realidad, todos siguieron su camino aun haciendo lo que más sabían hacer, y junto con el equipo Alfa se volvieron mercenarios. Fue entonces cuando Kuriko se dio cuenta de lo tonta que se había portado desde que los había visto ese mismo día, en el cumpleaños de la madre de ellos… La madre que tanto habían deseado y extrañado cuando eran más jóvenes. Y aun así habían obedecido sus caprichos como una niña consentida. No es que después de la guerra se volviera una chica de computador, la verdad es que siempre lo había sido, ella nunca estuvo con los chicos en una misión, solo les daba ayuda técnica desde la seguridad de la propia base de la resistencia.

-Voy por mi ropa para cambiarme- le contesto Butch abriendo la puerta de la cabina del piloto, y cerrándola tras de sí.

Kuriko soltó un suspiro mientras reflexionaba de qué serviría ella en un lugar como ese. Traía puesta la misma ropa de la fiesta, incluso los chicos traían sus trajes para la fiesta puestos, habían partido en cuanto se lo dijeron, porque ellos sabían que si hacían esperar demasiado tiempo a la muchacha, ella probablemente se iría corriendo de ser necesario al aeropuerto por su cuenta y tomaría el avión que la llevara hasta donde ella creía que se encontraba Ken y el Profesor.

-Si algo tenemos que reconocerle a esa chiquilla es su perseverancia- Dijo Boomer quitándose su diadema de comunicaciones. –Me recuerda a las chicas a su edad.-

-Es una obstinada, y caprichosa- dijo Brick de copiloto, imitando a su hermano quitándose sus audífonos –Las chicas siempre tenían razones mayores a una corazonada y un mensaje que nadie puede estar segura de donde se mandó para hacer sus propios caprichos.

Brick parecía un tanto molesto.

-Si no estabas seguro de esta misión, ¿Por qué molestarte en hacerla?- Dijo Butch abriendo una de las pequeñas puertas que había en la cabina, donde había una maleta con ropa que extrajo, para cambiarse, estar de traje estaba bien si estaba en cubierto, en las vegas o en una fiesta, pero en ese momento, era completamente incomodo e innecesario.

-No es que no estuviera seguro, simplemente me resulta una tontería, fue Utonio quien decidió marcharse en cuanto se dijo que la resistencia cesaba de toda lucha contra Him. Ni siquiera quiso luchar, solo se fue en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad.- Tanto Butch como Boomer se quedaron en silencio por un momento. –Además… Estar de niñero no es algo que me emocione realmente-

-Ser niñero de Kuriko no te molestaba cuando ella era una niña- Dijo Butch sacando de la maleta ropa.

-¿tienes que hacer eso aquí?- dijo Boomer al escuchar como Butch trataba de cambiarse la ropa, pero la verdad es que el espacio era muy reducido para los tres, muy a pesar de que antes podían caber perfectamente.

Butch se quitó la camiseta, pero al flexionar los codos golpeo en la cabeza a Brick a lo que este se quejó y acomodo los controles del avión para poder levantarse de su asiento de copiloto. –Lo haría afuera, pero no quiero que Kuriko me vea, soy demasiado sexy para que su corazón de adolescente lo pueda soportar.- Brick soltó un quejido y salió de la cabina, para que Butch tuviera más espacio para poder cambiarse.

Cuando cerró la puerta Butch se sentó en el asiento de copiloto que Brick dejo libre para poder abrocharse las botas militares negras. Boomer miro a su hermano un segundo, tenía las vestiduras de un soldado, pantalón militar y una camiseta negra, además de sus guantes de cuero negros.

-Puedo ponerme de piloto si quieres cambiarte Boom.- se ofreció Butch mientras doblaba el traje que había estado usando. Boomer le sonrió, pero negó con la cabeza, en lugar de dejar a Butch pilotear lo puso en piloto automático.

-¿crees que Brick esté bien?- pregunto Boomer comenzando a buscar su ropa, Butch se quedó un momento pensativo mirando a la nada antes de contestar cualquier cosa –Me refiero a que… El y Kuriko eran buenos amigos cuando ella era niña, pero con forme ella fue creciendo… Se parecía más a ella-.

-Y el comenzó a alejarse… Si, también lo note Boom. Sé que el a veces no quiere admitirlo, pero es obvio que le molesta. Y aunque seamos sus hermanos, no va a decirnos nada, al menos no hasta que realmente el mismo se dé cuenta de lo que está haciendo. Hasta que esté listo para afrontarlo.- Boomer termino de cambiarse y miro el cielo que se veía por las ventanas, y como se veía que estaban a punto de llegar a tierras de Him… tierras en las que combatieron hace tanto tiempo que parecían cientos de años desde aquellos días.

-Sé que no debería preguntar esto apenas… pero ¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto Butch mirando la misma dirección que su hermano.

-En Italia…- Butch abrió los ojos como platos luego de oír eso –Si, imaginaba que esa seria tu expresión… Aquí comenzó todo Butch…-

.

El único sonido que se escuchaba era el de unas botas corriendo a toda velocidad, y la verdad estaban muy lejos, talvez unos doscientos metros o más. Eso le daba al menos unos cuantos minutos más de descanso, en lo que llegaban a importunarlos a todos. Uno de los capitanes, en una de las muchas habitaciones, en uno de los muchos pasillos de la fortaleza se ajustó las cobijas cubriendo todo su cuerpo e incluso su cabeza, para que pensaran que seguía dormido al momento de abrir la puerta, eso le daría más tiempo para no separarse de su cama.

Cuando el sonido de las pisadas se detuvo, fue reemplazado por el ruido del golpe de una puerta. Ya estaban comenzando a despertarlos a todos. Cuando llego el turno del capitán de la muerte al final del pasillo, ya todos los demás estaban fuera de sus habitaciones o estando a punto de salir.

El encargado de despertar a los capitanes era nuevo, el ultimo teniente lo noto desde que lo escucho corriendo hasta ahí, así como algunos otros de sus compañeros, aunque claro, no todos, solo los que tenían el oído más desarrollado, otros tenían diferentes habilidades. El encargado era apenas un niño, el ultimo capitán abrió la puerta con la ceja fruncida, cuando el muchacho toco por tercera vez. El encargado al ver a su superior pareció encogerse del miedo, lo que algunos otros capitanes lo notaron y se burlaron sin vergüenza o siquiera la mínima intención de aparentar que no lo estaban mirando, la capitán de esa habitación miro a los demás seriamente y los demás dejaron de mirar, desapareciendo en el pasillo.

El chico se puso rojo de las mejillas mientras miraba el suelo temblando.

-Capitán- saludo el chico, a lo que su superior sonrió.

-Eres más joven que el anterior- puntualizó sonriéndole al niño, que es como el teniente veía al encargado. -¿quién te dio este trabajo?-

El muchacho pensó por un segundo que era una pregunta retórica, pero al ver los ojos de su superior mostraban algo remotamente parecido a un genuino interés decidió contestar.

-Yo... Yo lo pedí- dijo temeroso el chico.

El capitán se acercó más a la cara del muchacho, mirándolo directamente a sus ojos azules.

-Bonitos ojos- Dijo la capitana acariciándole el ojo derecho, que el cerro.

-Gra... Gracias, capitana Nirvana- dijo el chico, tartamudeando. La mujer se retiró un paso del muchacho y sonrió, no de una forma gentil, sino como si estuviera pensando en algo que, claramente, no iba a decirle al muchacho.

-Sabes mi nombre, pero yo no sé el tuyo...- Dijo la mujer, pasándose un mechón de su cabello blanco por la oreja. Aun no terminaba de hablar cuando el muchacho la interrumpió casi gritando

-Ji… Jin- contesto a secas. –Mi nombre es Jin capitana.

-Muy bien Jin… Gracias por despertarnos- dijo la mujer claramente divertida -ahora puedes retirarte.-

El muchacho se sonrojo fuertemente al decir aquello. Iba a decirle algo a su superior cuando fue interrumpido por alguien entrando a la habitación de la capitana. Jin miro quien era, eran otras capitanas de la muerte, su cabello tan blanco como el de Nirvana a una de ellas le caía hasta la mitad de la espalda (Jin las conocía a ambas, ella era la capitana Alexandra), la otra lo traía bien sujeto en una cola de caballo (esa era la capitana Karin) y sus ojos negros por el químico que corría por su sangre, una sangre que tenía tanto poder. Eso los caracterizaba aún más que su propio uniforme. Jin tenía entendido, que si no eras lo suficiente fuerte para resistir la transfusión de químico en tu sistema morirías al instante, convirtiéndote en uno más de los títeres para manipular, pero, si lo lograbas, el cabello perdería su color y tus ojos se volvían negros y además poseerías el poder suficiente para dominar a los títeres muertos de Him.

-Nirvana.- dijo la capitana Alexandra con una sonrisa en su rostro –Him te está buscando.- dijo Karin, la cual miro a su compañera y sonrió irónicamente –Dice que tiene que ver con el ultimo encargado…- dijo Alexandra mirando al chico que estaba con ella como si fuera a comérselo con la mirada.

-Desacuerdo… Si Him está llamando supongo que no hay alternativa, nos vemos luego Jin…- luego de eso la mujer se fue dejando a Jin y Alexandra solos. –si ustedes no tienen nada que hacer, podrían mostrarle a Jin que más tareas tiene.

Luego de que Nirvana se fue, Alexandra y Karin miraron a Jin al mismo tiempo, sus miradas lo penetraban como dagas negras y filosas. Estaba asustado. Ambas se dirigieron hasta el chico, Karin cerró la puerta de la habitación detrás de ella.

-Bien, Jin, tus tareas básicamente es ser el asistente de nosotros los capitanes, todo lo que necesitemos tú debes proveérnoslo lo más rápido y eficazmente posible- comenzó a explicar Alexandra

Jin asintió, demostrando que entendía lo que estaban diciéndole. Ambas chicas se acercaron a Jin, cada paso que daban él se alejaba, hasta que la pared de la habitación no lo dejo avanzar más, entonces se sintió rodeado por ambas chicas

-Así que ya lo sabes…- dijo Karin mostrando una sonrisa filosa en sus labios –debes darnos todo lo que queramos- le repitió

Alexa lo tomo de la barbilla, Jin comenzó a temblar un poco, y Karin soltó una risita divertida. El muchacho se sintió intimidado por ambas mujeres, las cuales se lamieron los labios, como si fueran a darse un festín con él.

-Todo…- dijeron ambas y se abalanzaron sobre el chico, el cual soltó un grito de pánico y terror. Pero no había nadie que pudiera escucharlo.

.

Cuando Brick salió de la habitación, se encontró con que la cabina para los pasajeros estaba sola, no había rastros de Kuriko, pero estaba seguro de que no había saltado del avión, así que solo se sentó en un asiento tratando de relajarse, era un tanto estresante estar ahí volando por los aires por un simple capricho de la chica, aunque tenía que admitir que sin duda deseaba ayudar al profesor y a Ken, tenía mucho sin ver a ninguno de los dos. No imaginaba a Ken de mayor, quizás más enano que Kuriko, y una rata de biblioteca, flácida y enclenque como siempre había sido de niño. Y su padre más viejo sin duda.

Dejo a su mente vagar un rato antes de percatarse de que su celular estaba sonando, cuando se dio cuenta lo tomo y contesto sin más.

-¡Brick!- hablo la voz de una mujer entre sorprendida y molesta de que le hubiera respondido -¿Qué demonios te pasa? Una operación como esta sin consultarnos siquiera. ¿Y quién rayos pagara el combustible del avión? ¿Sabes cuánto cuesta eso?-

-Jessica…- lo interrumpió Brick rodando los ojos, ni siquiera lo dejaba hablar – ¿Quién rayos te dijo esto? Escucha… Kuriko quería estar segura de que ellos estuvieran ahí, solo daremos una vuelta por el perímetro y si no encontramos nada volveremos… Jess deja de gritar así. ¿Y que se supone que hiciera?- luego de un breve momento él contestó de nuevo –Si no la acompañábamos terminaría yendo sola, tenía un boleto de avión y todo, sabes que no podía dejar que hiciera eso… Si no quieres escucharme entonces pásame a alguien con quien si pueda hablar.

Brick espero un minuto aproximadamente hasta que Roxy contesto el teléfono.

-Jess está muy molesta- le dijo Roxy a modo de saludo.

-Sí, lo sé, ¿Qué hay de mis padres?-

-Ellos están más tranquilos, aunque tu madre dice que está bien, pero se nota que quería pasar más tiempo con ustedes.-

-Kuriko cree que conoce el paradero de los Utonio-

-Sí, nos habló de eso hiso una rabieta y se fue corriendo furiosa cuando le dijimos que era muy arriesgado ir. Justo hoy de hecho, no pensé que ustedes fueran a caer en algo así creo que los ésta manipulando-

-Yo no diría que ésta haciendo eso Roxy, es solo que esta confundida, creció con la idea de que su hermana volvería a estar con ella, y por un tiempo lo hizo, quizás está pensando que pasara la mismo si se involucra de nuevo. Solo quiero que se dé cuenta de que no es así. Que nada va a traerlas de vuelta-

Por un segundo Roxy se mantuvo callada, como si Brick le hubiera dejado algo en que pensar.

-Brick, solo no inicies otra guerra ¿quieres? Perdimos mucho en la última…

-Nadie sabe eso mejor que yo nena-

Brick no podía verla, pero estaba seguro de que sonreía.

-De acuerdo Brick, tú ganas, has lo que tengas que hacer y vuelve lo más pronto posible, te tenía una sorpresa preparada para cuando volvieras…-

Brick sonrío de oreja a oreja al escuchar aquello.

-Volveré lo más rápido posible.- Y entonces la llamada se cortó.

Brick se estiro en su asiento y un bostezo se hizo presente. Ciertamente estaba agotado física y mentalmente, había planeado que cuando terminara el día, quizás se quedara con Roxy un rato después de la fiesta y luego a dormir como si deseara entrar en coma. Normalmente cuando se quedaba con Roxy, ella no lo despertaba, solo salía de la cama y lo dejaba dormir hasta que quisiera, y cuando se levantaba ella le preparaba algo para comer. Sin embargo, debido a Kuriko, ahora no tuvo la oportunidad siquiera de descansar. Y realmente lo necesitaba.

-¿no te han dicho que es grosero escuchar conversaciones ajenas?- Brick giro la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba Kuriko, escondida para poder escuchar su conversación-

-¿Quién me lo puede decir?- dijo Kuriko cruzándose de brazos quitándose los auriculares de sus oídos –Todos mis conocidos, incluido mi padre y tú, son espías-

-Yo no soy espía, lo fui, ahora solo soy un mercenario. Es muy diferente.-

-Incluso mi hermana lo era…- dijo Kuriko aun a la defensiva. Al parecer estaba molesta, pero a Brick realmente no le interesaba preguntar el porqué, pero que mencionara a su hermana realmente le molesto.

-Y mira como termino…- le dijo Brick fuera de sí mismo.

Pero al decir aquello, Kuriko cambio su expresión molesta por una dolida, Brick se dio cuenta de eso, incluso él se sintió estúpido por decir eso. Kuriko comenzó a tener ojos cristalinos. Brick, soltó un suspiro. La muchacha se limpió las lágrimas que estaban derramándose por sus mejillas y aparto la vista de Brick.

-Si no me creíste sobre Ken y el Director Utonio ¿Por qué viniste?-

Brick la miro como si estuviera diciendo tonterías, con la boca abierta y un ojo entrecerrado. -¿estás jugando?- dijo Brick en un tono irónico –Tú nos obligaste, a mí y a mis hermanos, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta? Ni siquiera de importamos, no te importa la seguridad de nosotros, no te importa lo que puede pasar si hacemos algo estúpido en un país gobernado por el maldito que mato a TU propia hermana. Ni siquiera te importo lo preocupado que estuvieron todos cuando te fuiste. Solo te importa tener la razón.- Kuriko parecía estar asustada y preocupada de que Brick le hiciera algo por la forma en que gritaba y le recriminaba todo. –Solo eres una niña estúpida.-

-Eso no es cierto- dijo Kuriko mirando a Brick a los ojos furiosa. Esa mirada la había visto antes solo en otra persona. De pronto, Kuriko ya no era Kuriko, sino su hermana. Su imagen tan clara como el agua delante de él con un gesto de total desprecio hacia el entonando las palabras que ella nunca le había dicho: -Te odio, Brick-

.

Nirvana avanzó hasta dos puertas inmensas custodiadas por dos guardianes de la necrópolis. La ciudad donde Him creaba nuevos capitanes de la muerte y los entrenaba. Ambos tenían el cabello blanco al igual que unos ojos negros que parecían no brillar en lo absoluto. Cualquier otro hubiera sentido miedo, pero ella era igual a esos dos, era una de ellos, para todos los capitanes eso era lo más normal.

-¿Nirvana?- dijo uno de ellos entrecerrando los ojos. -¿También te han llamado a ti?-

La mujer lo miro extrañada, no sabiendo a lo que se refería, ya que pensaba que la habían llamado solo a ella.

-Him me convoco a su presencia. Déjenme entrar, no le gusta que lo hagan esperar, y a mí tampoco.- Ambos guardias miraron a la nada un momento.

Nirvana sabía que eso solo les ocurría a los guardias de Him cuando este hablaba con ellos. Ella había experimentado eso una vez solamente, pero fue suficiente para detestar la sensación y desear que eso jamás volviera. Mientras los guardias veían a la nada para escuchar con claridad lo que Him les decía, Nirvana, mirando las expresiones de sus compañeros recordó inevitablemente como había sido para ella la vez que Him la había llamado.

Era el primer recuerdo que tenía desde que había "renacido" como una capitana. Al principio estaba ahogándose, se encontraba dentro de una capsula llena de agua y tubos con químico en sus sienes, brazos, piernas, columna, y la nuca. El que más dolía era el tubo que le inyectaba el químico en la columna. No sabía que hacia ahí, ni como había llegado, pero gritaba aterrada. Las burbujas no dejaban de salir de su boca, hasta que se quedó sin aire, en un estado de seminconsciencia, pero aun sin perder el sentido por completo, aun podía ver su reflejo en el agua. Su cabello y ojos azules perdiendo su color lentamente. El agua bajo de nivel de repente y ella tomo una bocanada de aire tan grande como pudo, repitió la acción varias veces y tocio el agua que había tragado, expulsándola de sus pulmones.

Su reflejo, ahora era diferente, sus ojos negros y cabello completamente blanco. Miro a su alrededor, aún estaba en la capsula y los tubos aun no eran retirados, científicos se acercaron hasta ella y conforme comenzaban a retirar los tubos manchando el suelo de químico y su sangre, pero más allá de eso, había aún más capsulas, con más personas dentro, algunos estaban inertes (aquellos a los que el proceso no les había funcionado).

_**-Siento su miedo- **_dijo Him en su voz una vez le retiraron todos los tubos. Ella soltó un grito de terror y se hecho al suelo, encogiéndose. Varios la imitaron, otros se quedaron de pie, mirando a la nada. –_**ustedes, no saben el poder que llevan dentro. Ahora, ustedes son mis soldados, más fuertes, más hábiles y más inteligentes de lo que nadie ha sido jamás.- **_La experiencia como tal era desastrosa La voz de Him resonando en tu cabeza e invadiendo todo tu cuerpo, mientras el químico dentro de ti hierve, como si cobrara vida en contra de su poseedor por escuchar a su verdadero dueño. Su amo. Lo que convertía a todos los que tenían químico en la sangre, en esclavos de Him. –_**Ahora son parte de esta familia. Esta organización firmemente estructurada. Han comenzado su nueva vida, porque así lo han decidido. Quienes hayan sido antes de esto, ya no importa. Trabajaran juntos. Serán entrenados para que sean capaces de comprender su poder y puedan manipularlo. Ahora, primero que nada…- **_Nirvana se reincorporo del suelo, pudiendo ver hacia donde todos dirigían su mirada. Justo en la entrada, estaba Him. Alto, delgado y con una sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro. –_**Una reverencia ante su gobernante.- **_

Al verlo de pie ante todos en aquella sala. No hubo una sola persona, humano o necrótico, que no lo obedeciera aquel día…

-Puedes pasar.- dijeron ambos guardias mirándola como si les faltara el aire, ella trago saliva y entro hacia la gran sala de reuniones.

Him estaba ahí, de pie frente a una gran mesa en la que estaban sentados muchos de los capitanes que Nirvana había conocido a lo largo de los años, y muchos más que no había conocido.

-Shoudren- dijo Him mirando a un capitán, el más joven que estaba en la mesa, -conduce a Nirvana a su asiento-

El muchacho se incorporó en la mesa y se acercó hasta Nirvana. –A ti no te conozco- dijo Nirvana mirando al chico. El cual le regreso la mirada sin sentimiento alguno.

-No soy de por aquí, yo y mi compañero somos del oeste-

-¿Del oeste?- repitió Nirvana mirando al muchacho. No entendía lo que ocurría.

Cuando Nirvana se sentó pudo ver a los demás capitanes que estaban sentados. Muchos no eran de por ahí, eran de lugares lejanos, reconocía el tipo de uniformes, por ejemplo Shoudren y su compañero vestían un uniforme negro, con el símbolo de Him, la estrella negra, las costuras eran verdes. Sabía que eran de las tierras del oeste por su color, había otros con costuras doradas como la suya, que se encontraban en la base central. Había otros colores, estaba segura, pero en ese momento estaba tan nerviosa que no prestaba mucha atención.

Aun así pudo notar que no era la única tensa. Todos parecían incapaces o inseguros de hablar, hasta que Him les dijera que estaban haciendo ahí y para que habían sido convocados.

-Nirvana…- la nombro Him y ella lo miro esperando que continuara – ¿Dónde están tus compañeras? Ellas también deberían estar aquí-

-Ellas… Se quedaron con Jin, el nuevo encargado. No sabía que ellas deberían venir.-

Him no contesto, solo se quedó en silencio otro momento. Minutos después aparecieron ambas, Alexandra y Karin escoltadas por dos guardias.

-Lamentamos la espera…- Dijeron ambas sentándose en la mesa sin esperar que alguien les prestara demasiada atención, y así fue.

Him finalmente tomo asiento en la mesa y miro a todos los presentes.

-Bien, la junta da inicio.-

.

Brick entro de nuevo a la cabina, estaba sudando y los ojos estaban desenfocados, Butch había tomado el mando, o eso le había hecho pensar Boomer mientras se cambiaba, en realidad solo había puesto el piloto automático, ahora mismo, ambos estaban platicando sobre la última misión en las vegas y de cómo Boomer decía que sería genial tener una especie de despacho para el negocio ahí mismo. Pero Butch decía que eso sería una pésima idea pensando en Boomer viviendo en las vegas, desde jóvenes se notaba que él tenía cierta debilidad por las apuestas. Nada bien saldría de eso.

Su conversación se vio interrumpida una vez Brick abrió la puerta. Ambos lo voltearon a ver y Butch se acercó hasta él apresurado. Dejándole claro a Boomer que había hecho bien al poner el piloto automático.

-¿Qué pasa Brick?-

El mayor de los tres miraba a ambos como atontado, estaba pálido y nervioso, cosa rara en Brick.

-Parece que viste un fantasma.- le dijo Boomer, su hermano pelirrojo seguía hiperventilándose.

-Ella… Yo, yo la vi-

Ambos hermanos se miraron entre ellos y Butch le indico a Boomer que saliera de la cabina para poder investigar a que se refería Brick. Mientras Butch se quedaba y hacia que su hermano tomara uno de los asientos para hacerle preguntas y procurar que se tranquilizara.

Boomer salió y lo primero con lo que se encontró fue con Kuriko sentada mordiéndose una uña, cosa que hacia cuando estaba nerviosa desde pequeña. El hombre rubio se acercó hasta la muchacha casi hasta estar a su lado carraspeo su garganta, solo entonces pareció que Kuriko lo miro sorprendida, como si nunca hubiera notado que estaba ahí hasta entonces.

La chica no se veía muy emocionada de ver a Boomer ahí. Por el contrario, parecía incomoda.

-¿Qué paso con Brick y contigo?- dijo Boomer sin rodeos, al ver como la chica se tensaba hiso a Boomer ponerse más firme –Entro a la cabina muerto del miedo, ¿Qué hiciste?-

-Nada- mintió Kuriko mordiendo su uña. Boomer la forzó a que lo viera directo a los ojos, lo que la asusto en cierta medida, sus ojos azules nunca la habían visto de esa manera –Le dije que lo odiaba.-

Boomer abrió los ojos sorprendido, la verdad es que ellos tenían sus diferencias pero estaba hablando de Brick, nadie odiaba a Brick.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Kuriko le conto toda su conversación con Brick esperando que Boomer se pusiera de su lado, pero muy a su pesar no fue lo que ocurrió.

-Él tiene razón Kuriko- le dijo Boomer ya esperando la cara de sorpresa e indignación de la muchacha –Estas actuando como una niña muy imprudente y caprichosa, no tenemos idea de lo que podríamos encontrar en ese lugar y aún a pesar de eso aquí estamos.- Boomer le decía las cosas de un modo que siempre la hacía comprender, lo logro cuando era una pequeña y lo lograba ahora que era una adolescente. -Te acompañamos porque teníamos miedo que algo te pasara, porque nos importas mucho. Incluso a Brick. Sobre todo a Brick... Pero ya es suficiente de tus rabietas, obedecerás todo lo que digamos ¿entiendes?

Kuriko agacho la cabeza apenada.

-Brick me odia.- le aseguró, y su tono de voz era triste, demostrando que no lo decía para que Boomer no la regañara, sino que realmente creía que era cierto, el hombre la tomo de la barbilla para que lo viera a la cara.

-Brick te quiere mucho Kuriko, solo que es difícil para el… Cuando te ve, es imposible no ver a… tu hermana.-

La muchacha abrió los ojos asombrada.

-¿es por eso que me evita?- le pregunto Kuriko, Boomer no le contesto, pero no era necesario, la chica callo en su asiento soltando un suspiro, comenzó a morderse la uña. Boomer estaba aún de pie con los brazos cruzados –Yo… creía que simplemente las habían olvidado.-

Boomer se sentó a su lado

-¿Por qué creíste eso?-

-Ya no hablan de ellas, al principio, cuando ellas…- hubo una pausa pequeña –murieron… no dejaban de hablar de lo geniales que era, de los majestuosas e imparables que eran. Y cuando los escuchaba, yo sé que sonara extraño, pero…- Su voz comenzó a hacerse más aguda, Boomer lo noto -… de alguna forma, cuando lo hacían, sentía que llegaba a conocer más a mi hermana- Kuriko estaba a punto de llorar, y Boomer la abrazo, permitiéndola llorar. –Y cuando dejaron de hacerlo… Creí que simplemente habían decidido que las borrarían de su vida, como si nunca hubieran estado con ustedes, por eso me moleste, y les grite de ese modo en la casa de sus padres.-

-Nosotros nunca haríamos algo así Kuriko. Solo que… es difícil. No las olvidaríamos nunca, pero a veces, el simple hecho de oír su nombre los volvía locos… Así que tuvimos una idea… No decir sus nombres. Solo eso, pero lo demás se quedaría tal y como esta.

Kuriko miro a Boomer un momento y luego recargo su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho.

-Lamento lo que dije. No tenía idea… sobre eso.-

Boomer se encogió de hombros

-Creo que disculparse conmigo no es lo que debes hacer. Sino con Brick.

Kuriko soltó un suspiro y asintió. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Se puso de pie y llego hasta la puerta de la cabina, Boomer sonrío al verla tan nerviosa mordiéndose su uña del pulgar. Toco la puerta y Butch la abrió, miro a la chica muy serio, era claro que aunque Butch no entendía del todo lo que pasaba, sabía que Kuriko era la responsable por que su hermano estuviera alterado hace unos minutos.

-Sé que… estamos viajando hacia una misión muy peligrosa y talvez no haya tiempo para esto, pero quiero hablar con Brick…-

Butch asintió y se hizo a un lado. Brick estaba en el asiento del piloto con una gorra en la cabeza.

-Está dormido, tendrás que despertarlo.- le dijo Butch a punto de salir.

-Brick…- lo llamo Kuriko, pero su voz fue opacada por el sonido de una alarma en el avión.

El pelirrojo se incorporó enseguida, pero atontado porque aún estaba medio dormido, Butch se acercó hacia Kuriko mirando como una luz roja aparecía en los monitores.

-¡Boomer!- grito Butch, pero antes de que terminara su hermano ya estaba en los controles, quito el piloto automático y comenzó a operar el avión.

-¿Qué está pasando?- dijo Brick mirando los controles y apretando varios interruptores.

-No lo sé, todo estaba bien hace un rato, ¿fallaron las turbinas?-

-Están intactas, no fue eso. ¡Butch! Lleva a Kuriko fuera de aquí- le grito Brick sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, Butch tomo a Kuriko y no se detuvo en pensarlo ni un segundo.

-No hay fugas en el combustible y el sistema estaba a su máxima potencia hace solo unos momentos- Boomer miraba todo buscando la falla.

-Es el radar, algo se acerca…- dijo Brick señalado el ya mencionado.

Boomer abrió los ojos completamente enloquecido.

-oh… mierda.-

Ambos se pusieron de pie y sacaron de un armario dos mochilas y se las pusieron lo más rápido que pudieron. Abrieron la puerta y Butch los miro y abrió la boca.

-¡Corran!- grito Brick

Pero de repente todo se volvió un haz de luz y fuego los envolvía. Un sonido terrible parecido a un rugido y algo desprendiéndose los aturdió por completo. Sus cuerpos se sacudieron por todo el avión y de repente un temible hueco en el estomagó no se detenía por nada. Brick abrió los ojos, los cuales le lloraban por la velocidad en la que caían, a su alrededor había un millón de partes de un avión destruido volando por todos lados en llamas, Brick no estaba seguro de porque habían lanzado aquello hacia ellos, pero ahora caía hacia la tierra en un avión. Antes de que estallara, su cuerpo se había golpeado varias veces contra las paredes, el suelo e incluso los asientos.

Busco a los demás con la mirada. Boomer parecía controlarse más en aquella situación, maniobraba en el aire entre las partes del avión. Brick trato de igualarlo, aunque casi choca, pero logro llegar hasta Boomer.

-¡Tenemos que encontrar a Butch y Kuriko!- grito Brick para que lo escuchara. Boomer señalo más abajo, estaba Kuriko gritando, ella no paraba de dar vueltas con su aciento, ya que estaba sujeta a él por el cinturón de seguridad. Brick señalo del otro lado, Butch estaba cayendo, pero él no gritaba ni sacudía las piernas, tenía una varilla de metal incrustada en el brazo y su cabeza también sangraba, estaba dejando una estela roja a su paso. Su sangre. -¡ve por Butch!-

Boomer movió su cuerpo como si volara, conseguía zigzaguear por la basura del avión cuidando de no cortarse, llegando rápidamente hasta donde Butch y apartándose de la basura del avión. Estaba tomando con fuerza a su hermano y tratando de hacer que despertara.

-¡Butch!- lo llamo Boomer y lo golpeo en la cara para que despertara. Butch abrió los ojos y miro todo a su alrededor, y luego vio su brazo y comenzó a gritar del dolor. Boomer saco la varilla de su brazo a la fuerza y Butch soltó un grito aun mayor de agonía y dolor. Butch sostuvo su brazo mientras Boomer lo sujetaba con las piernas por la cadera para conseguir abrir el paracaídas, cuando jalo el listón y comenzó a abrirse, Boomer tomo a su hermano herido abrazándolo para que no volviera a caer al vacío. Su caída ceso y comenzaron a bajar con suavidad. Pero buscaban a Brick y Kuriko con la mirada.

Brick estaba lejos de Kuriko, para conseguir llegar hasta ella, tuvo que impulsarse con los pies sobre partes del avión para llegar, cuando consiguió acercarse, Kuriko seguía girando y con una parte del aciento golpeo al hombre, pero Brick volvió a intentarlo llegando hasta ella y sujetando el asiento con fuerza para que dejara de girar. Kuriko estaba llorando y completamente asustada, ya había tratado de quitarse el asiento, pero no lo logro, se había atascado. Brick puso sus pies a ambos lados del asiento y de su cinturón saco un cuchillo. Al mirarlo la muchacha se llenó de terror.

-Lo siento Kuriko-

Y dejo caer el cuchillo sobre el cinturón, cortándolo y liberando a Kuriko, ella extendió las manos, todo su cabello se había desatado y ahora todo lo que Brick veía era una melena castaña tan clara que daba la ilusión de ser rojiza. El abrazo a la chica y por un segundo cerro los ojos, deseando que fuera ella. Pero volvió a la realidad enseguida, empujo el asiento y haciendo que ella lo abrazara activo el paracaídas.

Ahora los cuatro descendían con tranquilidad, pero Brick podría ver una estela de humo desde la distancia que mostraba el camino que había tomado lo que les habían lanzado.

-Brick- se comunicó Boomer, el hombre lo miro a la distancia abrazado de Butch. -¿se encuentran bien?-

-Todo bien Boomer, ¿Cómo esta Butch?-

-¡me lleva el demonio!- alcanzo a escuchar que decía Butch a la distancia -¡Ahh!-

-Yo lo veo bien…- dijo Boomer, pero su hermano lo maldijo a él. –No sé si sea muy inteligente maldecir a tu salvavidas, podría soltarte ahora mismo- Butch lo maldijo aun así. -¿Qué hay de ustedes? ¿Cómo esta Kuriko?-

Brick miro a la muchacha, su cabello acariciaba el cuello de Brick. –Estamos bien…-

-Estas sangrando- dijo Kuriko mirando la sangre por la boca de Brick

-No es nada… me golpee con el asiento mientras giraba.-

-Gracias por salvarme…- Brick le sonrió –Y también… lo siento por todo lo que te dije.-

Brick, la abrazo con mayor fuerza y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Boomer…- dijo Butch mirando a la distancia a Brick y Kuriko. El rubio miro a su hermano que tenía en brazos, se miraron a los ojos, frente a frente. –Nosotros no nos vemos como ellos… ¿verdad?-

.

Luego de que bajaron finalmente al suelo y se deshicieron de los paracaídas comenzaron a caminar hacia el noreste, que era donde Kuriko decía que había sido enviada la dirección. Caminaron por varias horas sin detenerse.

-¿no podemos descansar?- pregunto Kuriko sentándose en una roca –Estoy cansada, no nos hemos detenido ni una sola vez-

-No podemos detenernos.- dijo Brick caminando sin detenerse

-¿Por qué no?- cuestiono Kuriko enfadada.

-Porque este lugar es peligroso. Si los hombres de Him nos descubren nos asesinaran ¿acaso no te quedo claro? ¡Nos hicieron volar por los aires!- Kuriko soltó un suspiro

Butch caminaba al lado de Boomer un poco atrás, pero aun así ella se veía más agitada. Habían improvisado unas vendas con su camisa y ahora el torso de Butch estaba desnudo y su brazo izquierdo estaba envuelto en una tela ensangrentada. Tenían que llegar y curar a Butch, o esa herida empeoraría y Butch podría desangrarse. También se le podían ver sus tatuajes. Además del tatuaje negro que le cubría todo el brazo derecho y el izquierdo Butch se había hecho de otros tatuajes, con tinta común. Tenía un cuervo en uno de sus omoplatos y bajo su abdomen había la imagen de un dragón.

-Espero que estés en lo correcto Kuriko- dijo Butch falto de aire.

Los hermanos siguieron avanzando, y Kuriko los comenzó a seguir de inmediato.

Cuando llegaron al pueblo desde donde había sido la transmisión Kuriko casi se desmalla al verlo, y no fue la única. Era un pueblo fantasma. No había nadie por las calles y todo daba la impresión de estar abandonado, las calles llenas de basura, las ventanas de los aparadores sucias. Pero eso no era lo peor, lo más intimidante eran las ruinas que se encontraban en lo alto de la colina: Las ruinas de una base militar que había sido devorada por bombas en hace tiempo…

-¿Kuriko estas segura que…?-

-Lo revise como diez veces, Brick, no hay duda. Este es el lugar.

.

¡Hey, aquí powerdark!

Y con eso termina el capítulo de hoy… Trate de hacerlo largo para que valiera la pena, y además de eso tuve que leer varios capítulos de Warriors para recordar algunos detalles de la guerra y como se había desenvuelto todo, también quiero agradecer por los reviews que me dejaron, me encantan y realmente me inspiran para ese proyecto.

Quiero pedirles a todos una disculpa por lo mucho que me tardo en actualizar. Aunque espero que el resultado lo valga para ustedes…

Una cosa más… sé que quizás suene extraño pero no sé si alguno de ustedes sabe dibujar… el punto es que estaba pensando en una portada para el fin (tanto este como al primero)… Pero a mí se me da pésimo el dibujo y no puedo pasarlos en computadora ni nada… Así que pensé en ustedes... No se si les gustaría esto. El ganador se ganara ¡un millón de dólares! No, mentira, su dibujo será la portada de este finc o del otro. Y un millón de agradecimientos de mi parte. ¿Qué dieces? ¿no te interesa? ¿Qué tal si lo hacemos mas interesante? El que gane además de que su portada será la representación grafica de Warriors tendrá un deseo. El deseo consiste en que ¡cualquier cosa! Puede pasar en mi fanfic Pero ¡ojo! Solo una cosa. Claro que hay restricciones

1.- no se puede desear que las chicas estén vivas

… Si, eso es todo. Es la única reestriccion. Fuera de eso, pueden pedir lo que ustedes quieran: ser parte de este fanfic (que ustedes aparezcan en el), decirme a UNA persona que no puedo matar. Y cualquier cosa que quieran, la decisión es libre.

¿Qué opinan? Pónganme en sus reviews lo que piensan de esta idea que tuve y nos veremos pronto, si deciden participar para enviarme un dibujo yo me contactare con ustedes por PM en Fanfiction.

Sin mas por el momento, me despido. Los quiero muchísimo.

¡Powerdark! fuera


	4. Los fantasmas del pasado

**Los fantasmas del pasado**

-Aún hay pequeños pueblos en los que se resiste para la extracción del químico.- dijo Damian. Un capitán de la muerte, estaba sentado al lado de Shoudren y su uniforma era del mismo color. Así que nirvana y los demás que no lo conocían supusieron que ese era el compañero del que el menor les había hablado, el cual se veía mucho mayor que Shoudren.

-¿Cómo puede darte problemas un puñado de pueblos?- se burló otro capitán más al fondo, el cual se había pasado bebiendo desde que todos llegaron.

Damian no le prestó atención y siguió hablando.

-El problema es que los soldados que se nos han brindado no son suficientes. Las personas se resisten a trabajar en la extracción, mi compañero y yo utilizamos necróticos pero entonces la gente hizo que la mina estallara…-

El capitán que estaba ebrio se comenzó a reír a carcajadas. -¡Eres un inútil Damian! Tú y ese pequeño idiota de tu compañero. ¿Qué tan difícil es ir y amenazar a todo el pueblo?

-Damian ya intento eso- dijo Nirvana entrando en la conversación, los ojos de todos se posaron en ella, incluso los de Him –Las personas no pueden ser amenazadas si no tienen nada que perder.-

Him sonrió complacido de que dijera eso, pero a Nirvana eso no le parecía algo de vital importancia, solo había dicho una obviedad. Y esas cosas ella la sabia porque a diferencia de los demás que estaban sobre la mesa, ella leía los reportes que se le entregaban.

-Es por eso que ustedes son tan especiales- dijo Him mirándolos a todos, uno por uno. El hombre ebrio pareció alzarse mas al ver que sus talentos eran reconocidos –Todos ustedes, no son los mismos que eran cuando entraron al ejército, ni siquiera me atrevería a llamarlos por completo humanos ahora. No. Ustedes son parte del arma que se ha desarrollado a lo largo del tiempo…- Him se puso de pie comenzando a caminar alrededor de la mesa, los demás lo seguían con la pura mirada.

-Espera un segundo Him- Hablo el ebrio mirando furioso al hombre –Se supone que nosotros somos tus armas.-

Him llego hasta el hombre poniendo sus manos en los hombros del tipo.

-Pues te has equivocado- le contesto

Todos miraron atentos a Him… Se les había hecho creer algo durante tanto tiempo y ahora Him aparecía y les daba una cena para decirles eso. Algo no estaba bien…

-Los necróticos fueron un gran avance en su momento, muy utilices para las invasiones, no sienten, no lloran, son solo un cascaron vacío, un muñeco que necesitaba que alguien lo moviera. Yo y un grupo de doctores y científicos descubrimos, por medio de la experimentación, que solo personas con habilidades y capacidades especiales eran los únicos que podían no solo soportar el químico, sino que también podían manipularlo de diferentes maneras.-

Him, utilizando más fuerza en sus manos comenzó a encajar sus dedos en los hombros del hombre. Este, al principio solo se quejó, pero luego comenzó a gritar, mientras lo hacía, Him proseguía con su explicación.

-Ustedes fueron los elegidos porque eran fuertes, tenían la voluntad y el talento que hacía falta. Les di este poder, porque eran los más capaces de soportarlo.- El hombre seguía gritando.

Poco a poco sus ojos se volvían claros y su cabello recobraba el color que el químico le había quitado. Varios soltaron una exclamación de asombro al comprender lo que Him le estaba haciendo. Alexandra, Karin, Shoudren y otros cuantos, que hasta ese momento no habían hecho más que aburrirse, ahora parecían emocionados y hasta fascinados por lo que Him estaba haciéndole al hombre.

-Claro que soportarlo y ser digno de este poder son cosas completamente diferentes- continuo Him, mientras los demás veían que donde Him tocaba al hombre este sangraba –Y tú, maldito desgraciado, no eres digno.- el hombre seguía gritando.

Nirvana pensó por un momento completamente horrorizada, que poner el químico en tu sistema era doloroso, extraerlo debía ser la peor de las torturas, el pobre hombre quizás ya se había vuelto loco por experimentar tal nivel de dolor.

-Te revelo de tu puesto como capitán- le susurro Him al oído al hombre y se alejó del hombre.

Mientras limpiaba sus dedos ennegrecidos por lo que había hecho los demás miraban como el hombre se retorcía en su propio aciento, su piel se había vuelto de un color grisáceo, de la boca le salía espuma de un color verdoso desagradable. Al final, el hombre soltó algo que solo podía parecer un gemido de agonía y cayó de improvisto en la mesa, inmóvil, muerto.

Karin soltó una pequeña risita que nadie más compartía. Todos habían quedado asustados por lo que habían visto. Him se acercó hasta Karin y la miro. Ella le sonrió a Him, todos estaban estéticos pensando en que le haría a ella, o a cualquiera de los demás, pero no hizo nada, solo le devolvió la sonrisa y volvió a su lugar en la mesa.

-A partir de ahora, no tolerare inútiles siendo mis capitanes. Si tengo que hacer lo mismo con todos ustedes y volver a buscar personas con el don, lo hare. ¿Me he hecho claro?-

-Si señor…- dijeron todos, unos más entusiastas que otros.

Y entonces la mirada de Him se enterneció.

-Los necesito a todos para lo que está por pasar-

-¿Qué está por pasar?- pregunto un hombre llamado Tyler. Él también era de otra base, recordó Kuriko. De Italia.

-Aun no puedo decirles…- Dijo Him divertido tomando vino. –Pero por ahora… todos ustedes serán reorganizados en diferentes secciones con distintas tropas.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Deimos, un capitán que tenía una cicatriz en la quijada, mirando a su alrededor -¿No te estamos funcionando como estamos ahora?-

-No se trata de eso Deimos, al contrario. Es solo que para la fase dos para completar el arma que necesito. Lo que sea que estén haciendo todos ustedes me resulta inútil.-

-Damian y Shoudren, necesito que salgan de la habitación y cuando termine con todos aquí, les daré sus indicaciones.-

Los compañeros se miraron extrañados por un momento y luego salieron sin decir más.

-Antes que nada debo decirles, que en cuanto les diga que deben hacer, deben retirarse de la habitación.- Al ver que nadie hablaba supuso que lo habían entendido, por lo que prosiguió -A partir de ahora todos los que eran de la división del Norte serán asignados para la extracción del químico.-

-¿señor?- dijo una chica entre los murmullos -¿Qué pasara si pasa lo mismo que paso con Damian? ¿Qué debemos hacer si las personas se resisten o causan otro desastre?-

Him levanto una ceja mirándola con curiosidad –Los matan,- dijo haciendo un gesto con las manos como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Todos se quedaron sin habla.-Hay una nave que los llevara hasta su destino que está por salir en una hora, será mejor que se apresuren.- Los capitanes se levantaron de la mesa cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. –Lo que me lleva a la siguiente división. Los que servían como policías y protección en los países seguirán con su función normalmente. Ya pueden irse- Y se retiraron…

El hombre tomo unos papeles que estaban al lado de su copa de vino y los reviso.

-Karin, Alexandra y Deimos…- Los tres levantaron la mano para que Him los identificara. –Ustedes tienen un trabajo importante. Últimamente, ha habido revueltas en varios puntos del mundo, ninguna relacionada así que no hay razones para creer que son de la resistencia. Pero debido a eso hay escases de necróticos. Ustedes se encargaran de eso.

Los tres se miraron entre ellos y luego a Him -¿Quiere que nos encarguemos de las revueltas?- pregunto Karin confundida. Him negó con la cabeza.

-Quiero que se encarguen de crear nuevos necróticos, tendrán todo el equipo que necesiten y está listo para partir cuando estén listos.-

-¿Por qué nosotros?- dijo Deimos mirando a ambas mujeres –No estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea…-

Him miro a los tres y sonrió -¿y porque no?-

-¿Usted sabe quiénes son estas mujeres? Tenemos un cierto… pasado.-

-Pasado…- repitió Him, dejando en claro que no le interesaba –Hago esto por una razón, y según su "pasado" hay registros que dicen que ustedes tres hacían un buen equipo.

Karin y Alexandra miraron a Nirvana y se encogieron de hombros en sincronía, las dos se pusieron de pie junto con Deimos y lo único que hicieron fue una corta despedida con la mano de su antigua compañera. La cual se sintió ahora más nerviosa de estar sola con Tyler y Him.

-Tyler- lo llamo Him, el hombre lo miro atento –Tú y Nirvana ahora serán enviados a una instalación en Italia. Esta es una de las misiones más importantes, necesito que vayan por algo y me lo traigan de vuelta.-

-¿de qué se trata?- pregunto el hombre

-Mi arma, se divide en tres partes… Las tres partes fueron creadas en diferentes instalaciones, por si se llegaba a saber de ellas y trataran de eliminarla, aun quedarían dos partes. Por fortuna nunca se supo de su existencia hasta ahora. Y me fue enviado un mensaje que estará lista la primer parte muy pronto, mientras tanto necesito que ustedes cuiden de eso.-

-Quiere que vayamos por esa arma, para traerla ante usted- Dijo Nirvana comprendiendo. Him asintió.

-Lo haremos- Dijeron ambos poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la habitación.

_**-Creo que estas apresurando las cosas- **_escucho Him, miro detrás de él, mirando tres sombras negras en la pared.

_**-él siempre lo hace, no conoce otra manera- **_hablo otra voz, la cual parecía sonreír.

-Ya basta.- dijo Him y las sombras se callaron –No se supone que deba verlas.

-_**Pero no lo haces- dijo otra voz, -nunca lo has hecho, solo somos sombras, jugando en los rincones de tu castillo, y en tu mente.- **_

-Silencio- dijo el hombre con fuerza, y al voltear de nuevo hacia la pared, no había nada.

.

Kuriko recorrió varias de las primeras casas del pueblo, más allá había locales abandonados, todo el pueblo estaba desierto. La muchacha claramente estaba confundida, no sabía porque la ubicación los había llevado hasta ahí. Pero estaba segura de que ahí no podía haber nadie.

-Hay que buscar un refugio- Dijo Brick comenzando a adentrarse en las calles.

Butch y Boomer iban juntos, el moreno cada vez parecía depender más de su hermano para continuar caminando. Pero Boomer apenas y se quejaba. Brick se quedó mirando una vieja tienda a través del ventanal.

-Este es un buen lugar.- les indico a sus hermanos, ellos y Kuriko fueron hasta ahí.

-No creo que haya alguien ahí para abrirnos…- Kuriko estaba diciendo cuando Brick rompió el cristal de la puerta y la abrió desde dentro metiendo su brazo entre el cristal roto. La puerta se abrió y los cuatro entraron. –Por su puesto…- dijo Kuriko como si fuera obvio que iba a hacer eso.

Una vez adentro, Brick recorrió la tienda mientras Boomer ayudaba a Butch a recostarse quitándole la ropa y las vendas improvisadas.

-primero me abrazas heroicamente en el aire y ahora me desvistes, alguien está jugando con nosotros Boomer…-

El rubio solo rodo los ojos mientras le revisaba la cabeza a Butch. Brick llego de repente con una botella de wiski y vendajes.

-¡Brick tiene alcohol!- dijo Butch de repente más animado -¡qué buena idea hermano, bebamos!-

El mayor sonrió y le extendió la botella a Butch, el cual la destapo y le dio un trago, luego de eso soltó una exclamación.

-Dios, que delicia- dijo Butch sonriendo. –Los quiero hermanos-

Kuriko creía que eso se veía normal, hasta el momento en que Boomer y Brick tomaron a Butch con fuerza aprovechando que estaba desprevenido y volcaron sobre la herida el alcohol. – ¡Malditos bastardos, los odio!- grito Butch por el dolor de las heridas.

Brick soltó un suspiro al revisar las heridas y notar que no había nada de qué preocuparse, su hermano iba a estar bien, a pesar de lo graves que se veían las heridas la verdad es que solo era un golpe superficial en la cabeza, pero la herida de su brazo debía ser cosida.

-Kuriko…- le llamo Brick sin dejar de atender a su hermano

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto la muchacha tratando de no mirar lo que le estaban haciendo a Butch.

-Esto antes era un pueblo… necesito que revises las tiendas y las casas que estén cerca de aquí.-

-¿yo sola?- dijo Kuriko un tanto temerosa mirando cómo había empezado a oscurecer.

-Necesitamos comida… y agua- le dijo Brick a modo de respuesta a su pregunta comenzando a esterilizar una aguja para comenzar a suturar a Butch.

-Yo iré contigo- dijo Boomer poniéndose de pie y cargando un arma. Se puso de pie y le extendió a Kuriko una linterna. –No la enciendas hasta que yo te lo diga, podría haber alguien por aquí.-

Kuriko asintió y ambos salieron.

-Tranquilo Butch, esto no va a doler casi nada- estaba diciendo Brick mientras comenzaba con la primer sutura. Butch soltó un quejido.

-Púdrete.-

.

Cuando Deimos, Karin y Alexandra salieron del comedor, los guardias miraron a ambas mujeres sonriendo. Y ellas les devolvieron las sonrisas entusiasmadas. Deimos las seguía detrás mirando a ambas mujeres.

-¿Tenemos un pasado?- repitió Karin mirando a su nuevo compañero -¿eso es lo mejor que se te ocurrió decir Deimos?-

El hombre miro a ambas y se cruzó de brazos. –Yo no quería estar emparejado con ustedes, es lo último que quiero.-

-¿porque?- Pregunto Alexandra molesta -¿por lo que paso en la nave de Him? O ¿por lo que te paso en la cara?-

Deimos miro hacia otro lado avergonzado, como si deseara cubrir su cicatriz con ese simple gesto –Porque antes de convertirnos en capitanes de la muerte nosotros éramos…- pero no termino de decir la frase, Karin y Alexandra lo miraron aún más molestas que antes.

-Termina esa frase cobarde- lo retaron a unísono. Pero el solo soltó un suspiro y comenzó a caminar.

-Ya no importa lo que hayamos sido. Una vez convertido en capitán, es lo único que siempre serás. Lo que hubieras sido en el pasado ya no importa, por eso es que nuestros nombres son cambiados cuando renacemos…- dijo el hombre pasando a las mujeres –Las veré en el puerto en una hora.

-Para nosotras sí importa, Deimos…- le dijo Karin, pero el hombre no se molestó en seguirlas escuchando. Ambas se tomaron de la mano pensando en que deberían hacer con él.

.

Kuriko y Boomer avanzaban tranquilamente por la calle, Kuriko miraba por la ventana tratando de ver que habría en esa tienda.

-Estas muy callada, Kuriko - dijo Boomer notando que la chica se estaba quedando atrás. –Si te preocupa Butch, relájate, eso no es nada para él.-

-De eso se trata…- dijo Kuriko caminando –Yo no sé nada sobre la guerra… A pesar de que Him me crio unos años, nunca salí de ese lugar. Nunca tuve una misión, o dispare un arma, o salí al campo. Nunca pelee con nadie y jamás trabaje en equipo como ahora. Sé que soy una inútil.

Boomer la miro por unos momentos y luego sonrió.

-No eres una inútil, es verdad que no hiciste ninguna de esas cosas, pero no tienes por qué sentirte mal por eso. Deberías dar gracias que no viste los horrores de esta guerra como nosotros. Nunca tuviste que matar a alguien. No sé qué es lo que tú creas que sea la guerra, pero es mil cosas antes de ser siquiera "genial" es una estupidez. Por eso dejamos eso hace años.

-Pero ha sido mi culpa todo esto, si yo no les hubiera pedido que viniéramos Butch no estaría mal herido y todos nosotros estaríamos a salvo… Ahora, tal vez muramos aquí.-

-No vamos a morir- dijo Boomer entrando a una de las tiendas, parecía ser un supermercado, Kuriko lo siguió de cerca temiendo perderse. –Tengo varias cosas que hacer antes de que eso pase.-

Kuriko quiso preguntar qué cosas, pero estaba tan oscuro que no podía ver nada. –Boomer… voy a encender la linterna- pero antes de que lo hiciera se escuchó un golpe y algo siendo arrastrado, Kuriko se asusto

-¿Boomer?- dijo la muchacha temblando -¿Boomer dónde estás?- susurro aterrada, trato de encender la linterna, pero no pudo.

Una sombra se acercó hasta ella, no podía ver nada, pero sabía que había algo ahí moviéndose. Le lanzo la linterna y salió corriendo del lugar. –Buscare ayuda Boomer- grito deseando que la escuchara su amigo, y lo que sea que estuviera ahí no la siguiera.

.

-Deimos es increíble- dijo Karin sentándose furiosa en el comedor, a su lado estaba Alexandra mirando la ventana que daba al patio de entrenamiento. –Desearía poder golpearlo en la cara, quizás se la arregle a golpes-

Nirvana estaba con ellas, ella estaba pasando tiempo con ellas antes de que su transporte saliera.

-¿conflictos tan pronto con su nuevo compañero?- dijo Nirvana mirándolas –No entiendo porque ahora se llevan tan mal… Antes de convertirse en capitanes ustedes se llevaban tan bien.-

Alexandra bajo la mirada un tanto incomoda, la mujer lo noto.

-Lo siento- se disculpó de inmediato, sé que tenemos prohibido hablar de nosotros en el pasado-

-Está bien...- Dijo Karin tomando la mano de Alexandra. –Con nosotras es imposible que nos hubieran separado aun volviéndonos capitanas, pero Deimos… es muy diferente. Antes de convertirnos… no podía dejar de poder creer que estaba vivo, aun con esa cicatriz tan horrible en su rostro, nunca cambio. Seguía siendo tan carismático como siempre. Pero supongo que una parte de él siempre nos culpara por separarnos de el en la nave de Him.-

-También se sobre eso.- dijo Nirvana recordando los archivos que había leído –Ustedes salvaron a unos soldados en la nave, pero tuvieron que quedarse…-

-Nuestra misión tenía que ser completada, pero engañamos a Deimos haciéndolo creer que volveríamos con el.- recordó Alexa mirando a la distancia. –Era demasiado protector con su equipo. Decía que éramos una familia.-

-Y ustedes eran parte de esa familia- pensó Nirvana mirando como las dos se tomaban de la mano.

-Hasta que Deimos decidió que lo mejor sería alejarnos lo más posible- dijo Karin pensando un poco más.

-Las voy a extrañar chicas- dijo Nirvana tomando las manos de ambas –Ustedes se convirtieron conmigo en capitanas, jamás voy a olvidarme de eso.-

-Eso fue porque morimos al mismo tiempo, Nirvana. Aunque Him nos quiera en lugares distintos, siempre seremos hermanas.-

.

-¿Tú y Roxy van enserio?- pregunto Butch mirando a su hermano, el cual seguía suturándolo.

Brick levanto la mirada mirando a Butch, el cual tenía una sonrisa de medio lado. -¿Por qué el interés ahora?

-Tranquilo hermano, ya no somos niños, no es como cuando le dije a la pelirroja que no consentiría su boda si no te cuidaba en batalla…-

-Butch…- dijo Brick serio.

-No dije su nombre…- dijo él a la defensiva –Conozco la regla Brick, yo la invente. De eso no se habla.-

-Pues parece que estas a punto de hacerlo.-

-Solo quiero pensar en otra cosa que no sea tú enterrando una y otra vez una aguja en mi espalda.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan afligido por una sutura cuando estas lleno de tatuajes?-

-Es muy diferente… y no has contestado mi pregunta- le dijo Butch. Brick guardo silencio –No estoy juzgándote… Lo sabes ¿verdad?-

Brick soltó un suspiro.

-No sé qué tan serio puede ser… ella y yo hicimos un trato.

-¿Es de ese tipo de tratos de "solo sexo"?- la sonrisa de Butch había vuelto, era la cara de un genuino pervertido.

-No…- dijo Brick perdiendo la paciencia.

-oh… bueno prosigue.

-Es complicado, ni yo mismo sé que es. Solo sé que si necesito hablar con alguien ella estará ahí para escucharme, y que si ella necesita lo mismo yo debo apoyarla.- Butch miro a su hermano y le sonrió. Brick soltó una pequeña risita –De acuerdo, también hay sexo.-

-¿Qué clase de sexo?-

-Del bueno…- le aseguro.

-Brick, mi hermano. Te acabas de ganar todo el respeto de los hombres del mundo. Y a nombre de todos los hombres del mundo te pido que choques ese puño- Butch extendió su puño y Brick lo choco con el suyo tratando de no reírse

-Eres un sociópata Butch-

-No soy yo el que tiene sexo con una chica del equipo…- Brick lo miro con una sonrisa y Butch se lo pensó mejor –No soy yo el que tiene sexo con Roxy…- corrigió –Aunque esa vez en Moscú… No recuerdo muy bien que pasó, estaba algo tomado y desperté desnudo.-

-Te emborrachaste tanto que te quitaste la ropa, tuviste sexo con una de las modelos a las que se supone íbamos a interrogar y Roxy y yo te llevamos a tu cuarto, no pasó nada entre ella y tú, lo sé porque yo estuve con ella-

De nuevo Butch insistió en que tenían que chocar el puño.

-Termine-

-Supongo que Roxy está acostumbrada a escuchar eso.-

Brick le extendió una camiseta negra que se había encontrado y Butch se la puso, agradeció a su hermano y se recostó, estaba cansado y Brick también lo estaba.

-Tengo mucha hambre- dijo Butch cerrando lentamente los ojos –Debimos comer en la fiesta de mama…-

-Pues ahora tendremos que aguantar… ¿Por qué no duermes un poco? Te despertare cuando Boomer y Kuriko vuelvan con comida.-

Butch le dio las gracias y se durmió. Brick miraba a su hermano dormir cuando escucho que había algo afuera, miro afuera, pero al no detectar movimiento alguno dio tres golpes seguidos al suelo una pequeña pausa y otro golpe. Solía ser una clave que tenía con sus hermanos para saber si estaban afuera. Pero nadie contesto, así que después de revisar que estuvieran solos en ese local y asegurarse que Butch estaría bien si lo dejaba solo, salió del local. Buscando algo, pero al no haber nadie regreso con Butch.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de algo que lo aterro por completo. Butch no estaba.

-Si esto es una broma, Butch, no es graciosa.- le dijo Brick mirando hacia todos lados.

Escucho como algo era arrastrado hacia el interior de la tienda, y decidió investigar al llegar no pudo ver nada, todo estaba oscuro, pero sintió un golpe por la espalda sorprendiéndolo, pero rápidamente se dio media vuelta y golpeo a su atacante, él pudo esquivarlo, era obvio que conocía el terreno y Brick no, tropezó en la oscuridad tratando de ver la identidad de su oponente, pero no pudo ver nada… solo sintió un terrible golpe en la cabeza que lo dejo inconsciente.

.

-¡Jin!- grito Karin saludando al encargado. Al ver a las mujeres, el pobre chico se sonrojo, pero fue de todos modos a sentarse a la mesa con las mayores –Me alegra verte, tenemos que decirte que seremos reasignadas, así que no nos veremos más.-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- pregunto el muchacho –tenía muchas cosas que preguntarles a ustedes…-

-Puedes preguntar ahora.- dijo Nirvana mirando el reloj –Tenemos al menos cuarenta minutos…-

Jin estaba comenzando a pensar en todo lo que les quería preguntar. Pero Nirvana se le quedo viendo un momento.

-Jin, cuando nos conocimos, dijiste que tú te habías ofrecido para el puesto.- recordó Nirvana mirando al muchacho. -¿Por qué te ofreciste a algo como eso?-

El muchacho miro afuera por la ventana, en el campo de entrenamiento había potenciales capitanes de la muerte, pero aun no era seguro que fueran convertidos.

-Siempre me han parecido fascinantes los capitanes y los necróticos, quiero aprender de eso. Y quizás… con el tiempo yo también me pueda convertir en un capitán de la muerte. Ha sido mi mayor deseo desde hace años. ¿Cómo es que los necróticos están vivos? ¿Cómo funciona? Y ¿Cómo los manipulan?–

-Los necróticos son personas muertas revividas con el químico de Him- dijo Karin sin la más mínima empatía en su voz –nosotros los manipulamos porque somos capaces de mover el químico que se encuentra dentro de sus cuerpos igual que Him. Al principio utilizaba los cuerpos que quedaban en el campo de batalla, pero luego dejaron de ser suficientes, ahora tenemos que ir a la necrópolis por más. Por eso se les puso ese nombre… Necróticos. Muertos.-

Jin se quedó pasmado ante esa información.

Las tres mujeres se miraron entre si durante un rato pensando en que deberían decirle al chico.

-Cuando te conviertes en un capitán de la muerte, te explican sobre los necróticos y sobre las personas en las que se probó. La primera con la capacidad de utilizar el químico a su antojo fue una mujer llamada Scarlet, pero ella había muerto debido al exceso de químico, lo mismo paso con otra mujer en la que se utilizó, su nombre era Sedusa. Ambas murieron a causa del exceso. Entonces se decidió que se utilizaría en mucha menor cantidad. Y fue probado en dos niños pequeños, pero que habían demostrado ser muy fuertes y hábiles en batalla.

-Se dice que eran los mismos hijos de Him.- intervino Karin jugando con un tenedor

-Eso nunca se confirmó- dijo Alexandra contribuyendo. –

-Como decía… En los niños se colocó mucho menos, casi indetectable. Pero algo salió mal con uno de los niños y el químico fue extraído de su sistema, en cambio el otro niño, ese demostró tener la capacidad de soportarlo, pero de igual forma no duro mucho, pues la resistencia tomo a los niños y los destruyo junto con el químico.-

-Oh eso es lo que nos contaron- dijo Karin mirando a Jin

-Quiero convertirme en un capitán de la muerte.- repitió Jin son una sonrisa en su rostro.

-No es algo que puedas hacer solo si lo quieres- le contesto Karin encajándose el tenedor en el dedo.

-¿estás bien?- pregunto Jin mirando como quitaba el tenedor de su dedo y la punta estaba manchada de sangre tan oscura que parecía negra.

-Tienes que tener un don.- le dijo Karin dejando el tenedor en medio de la mesa con su sangre. –Him dijo que solo los capaces de soportarlo pueden convertirse en capitanes.-

El tenedor de pronto se puso de pie y parecía caminar hasta el muchacho, el cual lo veía fascinado.

-Pero si lo que quieres es convertirte en capitán- dijo Alexa sonriendo –Puedes intentarlo.-

Nirvana miro la entrada del comedor, Tyler estaba esperándola.

-Tengo que irme- les dio un fuerte abrazo a sus compañeras y después se fue.

Minutos después Deimos apareció en la misma mesa y ambas tuvieron que irse. Estaban listas para sus misiones.

.

Para cuando Kuriko llego, no había nadie en el lugar. O eso pensaba al principio. Podía ver gracias a que una de las linternas que los chicos habían usado seguía funcionando y enfocaba donde Butch debió haber dormido, el polvo en el piso indicaba que lo habían arrastrado. Y pisadas mostraban hacia donde Brick había ido. Había ropa ensangrentada, pero no había cuerpos, ni se habían escuchado ruidos de armas… Aún estaban vivos, pero estaban en problemas

-¡Chicos!- grito ella mirando a todos lados de la tienda, ahora que era de noche, no podía ver nada. Estaba asustada. Tomo la lámpara y la apago, en ese momento escucho la campana de la puerta de atrás de la tienda. Alguien había entrado. Hecho una rápida mirada a todo el lugar y opto por esconderse debajo de una de las repisas, ya que estaba oscuro ella no podía ver nada. Pero deseaba que quien estuviera ahí con ella tampoco.

La persona paso a su lado, ella se cubrió a sí misma la boca tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Tenía miedo. Entonces el hombre se dio la vuelta comenzando a caminar de nuevo por donde había venido. Kuriko siguió en su misma posición unos momentos más, para estar segura de que no se lo encontrara. Miro a su otro lado, un espejo roto estaba en la pared contraria a donde ella estaba. El cual mostraba su reflejo, su cabello estaba suelto y lo traía sobre el rostro el cual tenía una expresión de completo terror.

Por un segundo quiso llorar. Pero de la nada, pensó en su hermana, Momoko… ¿alguna vez ella abría sentido miedo? No había forma de saberlo, pero si algo era seguro es que ella era capaz de seguir al quien hubiera secuestrado a sus hermanos y darle una paliza. Eso pensaba ella de su hermana. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, sintiendo como las lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas.

-Estando ahí no vas a resolver nada- escucho una voz que la hizo abrir los ojos de golpe y mirar de quien era.

-Tu estas… muerta…- dijo Kuriko cubriéndose la boca.

La muchacha delante de ella le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Kuriko sintió eso como un bloque de hielo.

-Sí, lo estoy- dijo Momoko encogiéndose de hombros –Kuriko, tu nunca vas a ser como yo.- Al escuchar eso la menor bajo la mirada avergonzada –No tienes que serlo. Se tu misma, basta de los complejos o de lo que sea que te esté pasando por la cabeza. Yo no era perfecta, tenía miedo. Siempre lo tuve…-

La menor se puso de pie, tenía la edad de su hermana cuando ella murió, pero ella se veía tan feliz en ese momento, tan calmada.

-Sabes lo que tienes que hacer- dijo Momoko abrazando a su hermana. La menor tenía frio, mucho. Tanto que le calaba hasta los huesos aquel contacto. Cerró los ojos por un momento y cuando los abrió de nuevo, ya no había nadie con ella.

Miro hacia todos lados, pero lo único que había era un listón rojo a sus pies. Ella lo tomo y con él se hizo una coleta. Tenía miedo, sí. Pero realmente no pensó mucho en eso mientras salía corriendo detrás del hombre que había secuestrado a sus amigos tan solo con una linterna en las manos.

.

Cuando encontró al hombre se dio cuenta de que quizá era unos centímetros más alto que ella, a partir de que lo encontró, se dedicó a seguirlo a varios metros detrás de él. Desde la distancia y a pesar de que afuera la luz de la luna la ayudaba con su visión nunca pudo ver su rostro, pero le dio la oportunidad de ver cómo iba vestido, botas negras de militar, un pantalón negro y una camiseta negra. En su cinturón pudo notar que tenía un arma. Kuriko soltó un suspiro para darse valor a sí misma. Al menos podía darse cuenta de que no era del ejército de Him…

El chico siguió su camino adentrándose a la zona boscosa que separaba al pueblo de la base abandonada. Kuriko espero un poco para poder seguirlo una vez se adentró, lo seguía varios metros por detrás, pero se dio cuenta pronto que el parecía ser cuidadoso con sus pasos, como si evitara pisar ciertos lugares. Eso era debido a que habían instalado trampas, se dio cuenta por el mecanismo que había en uno de los árboles que el muchacho rodeo y ella imito.

Para cuando llegaron a la entrada que estaba en ruinas, Kuriko ya había grabado en su memoria todas las trampas, para lograr huir con los chicos cuando los encontrara. Una vez entraron Kuriko siguió al chico hasta un pasillo donde entro a una habitación cerrando la puerta justo detrás de él Kuriko se inclinó en la puerta tratando de escuchar algo.

-¿Encontraste a alguien más?- pregunto un hombre en la habitación, se escuchaba un tanto viejo.

-No… al parecer solo venían ellos tres. ¿Qué haremos con ellos?- le contesto el más joven. Kuriko supuso que era quien acababa de llegar.

-Los interrogaremos, quienes son, que hacen aquí, tenemos que asegurarnos que no sean capitanes de la muerte-

Kuriko escuchaba atentamente mientras se aseguraba de que nadie más apareciera de repente por el pasillo. Se separó de la habitación y comenzó a correr por los pasillos buscando a los chicos en las puertas.

-¡Sáquenme de aquí!- escucho la clara voz de Butch en una de las puertas. Corrió en dirección a su voz deseando que no la descubrieran por hacer ruido. La base parecía estar desierta, pero no podía confiarse.

-Butch- susurro Kuriko esperando respuesta del moreno.

-¿Kuriko?- la chica identifico de qué puerta se originaba ese sonido y abrió la rejilla en la que podía ver la cara de Butch, estaba atado en una silla con cadenas. La chica abrió la puerta y la cerro detrás de sí, corriendo hasta Butch -¿Qué diablos haces aquí?- dijo el hombre mirándola completamente -¿Qué demonios te paso?-

La muchacha saco de su ropa un clavo que había encontrado de entre los escombros.

-No hay tiempo, los que los secuestraron están por venir a interrogarlos, debemos salir de aquí.- se puso detrás de Butch y le dio el clavo viejo. Butch sonrió y comenzó a liberarse.

-Si Brick te ve con esa apariencia le va a dar un ataque…-

-Oh, genial, yo vengo a salvarlos y Brick tiene la desconsideración de desmayarse solo por mi peinado.-

Butch se hubiera reído, pero levanto la vista escuchando como alguien se acercaba.

-Sal de aquí…- le ordeno el chico y Kuriko lo obedeció. Salió de la celda, cerró la puerta para que nadie sospechara y corrió para ocultarse en la celda continua para que no la descubrieran.

.

Abrieron la ventanilla mirando a Butch. Las cadenas a las que estaba atado estaban incrustadas en el suelo, por lo que Butch no podía zafarse tan fácilmente, o eso creía sus captores.

El muchacho entro a la celda quedando de pie frente a Butch. Kuriko no hizo ningún sonido desde su escondite, todo estaba tan callado en ese lugar que podía escuchar algunas cosas. Miro la linterna que tenía en las manos y comenzó a desarmarla.

Butch al ver la cara del muchacho se bufo. Su captor tenía unos ojos y cabello negro, en su cuello había unos lentes de visión nocturna. Eso explicaba como había podido secuestrarlos.

-Me secuestro un niño…- dijo Butch riéndose –Estoy bastante sorprendido-

-¿Quién eres?- dijo el muchacho cruzándose de brazos.

Butch no contesto solo miro a otro lado como buscando algo en la celda. El muchacho pareció molestarse cruzo los brazos. Tenía un poco de músculos, pero no tanto como Butch esperaba.

-¿Quién eres tú?- contesto Butch serio. -¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? Porque si esperas dinero… lamento decirte que mi situación financiera es mala-

El muchacho pareció confundido.

-No quiero dinero, quiero respuestas. Te encontramos a ti y a dos hombres más y si no nos dices porque están aquí. Los matare, a ti y a ellos dos.

Butch se quedó serio ante aquello

-Si tocas un solo cabello de alguno de los dos voy a matarte maldito imbécil.-

El muchacho se quedó serio mirando a Butch por un segundo

-¿eso es todo lo que tienes pare decirme?-

El moreno ni siquiera se molestó en responder, solo miro al chico en silencio el cual se acercó hasta la puerta y la abrió, un hombre con una máscara entro con algo parecido a una batería y cables pasa corriente. Butch abrió los ojos al ver lo que pretendían hacer. Una vez el hombre se instaló y comenzó a cargar con corriente los cables y para comprobar que funcionaban, los hizo chocar entre ellos, generando que chispas saltaran.

-Última oportunidad…- le dijo el hombre de la máscara mirando hacia atrás donde estaba el joven en la puerta saliendo.

-Vete al infierno- le dijo Butch mirándolo con odio, y después de eso, el hombre coloco los cables en el pecho de Butch, el cual grito del dolor.

.

Kuriko al escuchar aquello se puso de pie, no podía dejar que torturaran a Butch, tenía que hacer algo. Salió de la celda al mismo tiempo que el muchacho salió de la celda donde tenían a Butch.

Al verse, ambos quedaron sin palabras, no esperaban eso.

-¿Quién eres?- dijo el muchacho sacando su arma y le apunto a la chica.

Ella se acercó hasta él y la punta del arma estaba directo en el pecho de la chica. Estaría muy aterrada si la adrenalina no estuviera recorriendo por su cuerpo.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- dijo ella mirándolo con seriedad -¿Por qué le hacen eso a mi amigo?-

El muchacho sonrió.

-Si eres su amiga, entonces podrás morir con él-

Le dijo e iba a accionar el gatillo, pero Kuriko en un rápido reflejo aparto el arma y utilizo la linterna para electrocutar al muchacho en la nuca. El muchacho grito y soltó el arma. Kuriko al notar eso soltó al muchacho y corrió hasta el arma, pero el muchacho la tacleo antes de que eso pasara. Él estaba arriba de ella inmovilizándola mientras ambos trataban de alcanzar el arma. Finalmente Kuriko recordó algo que los hermanos le habían enseñado cuando eran más jóvenes.

Dejo de pelear por el arma para flexionar sus rodillas y golpear a su oponente justo en el estómago, el muchacho salió impulsado cayendo de espalda al suelo aturdido, Kuriko esta vez no le dio la espalda sin antes darle un golpe en la cara con su bota. El muchacho volvió al suelo comenzando a sangrar de la nariz. Se arrastró por el suelo tomando el arma, se levantó y apunto hacia el muchacho.

Butch soltó otro grito de agonía, y Kuriko miro al muchacho con odio.

-¡Libéralo!- le ordeno Kuriko.

El muchacho soltó una maldición y asintió, se acercó hasta la puerta, Kuriko bajo la guardia en ese momento, el muchacho aprovecho quitándole el arma y dándole un golpe justo en la cabeza

-¡Butch!- grito ella aterrada mirando como el muchacho le apuntaba.

El chico iba a jalar el gatillo cuando cayó de improvisto al suelo al lado de Kuriko, la muchacha miro hacia arriba, encontrándose con Brick y Boomer con miradas serias. El tipo de miradas que Kuriko nunca les había visto. Eran aterradoras.

Brick paso su mirada del muchacho a Kuriko y sus ojos se volvieron como platos. Los de Boomer igual, de improvisto, Boomer empujo a Brick al piso, corrió hasta Kuriko y le quito el liston de su cabello, soltándolo de nuevo. Brick por su parte parecía aturdido aun.

Kuriko quiso preguntar que había sido todo eso que Boomer había hecho, pero Boomer ya estaba tomando al chico y arrastrándolo por el cabello, entro a donde tenían a Butch con el muchacho como rehén, Kuriko lo siguió.

-Suelta a Butch- exigió Boomer en cuanto entraron, pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando se vio que Butch estaba ahorcando con las cadenas al hombre que hace poco lo estaba torturando.

-¡Papa!- grito el muchacho horrorizado al ver aquello. –Basta, suéltenlo- suplico el muchacho.

Pero Butch no hizo caso ante las suplicas del chico, Kuriko pudo ver la piel quemada del dorso de Butch y trato de ahogar un grito.

-Ken…- dijo el hombre levantando un brazo hasta el chico de cabello y ojos negros.

Boomer y Kuriko miraron al muchacho que estaba con ellos y lo soltaron, el muchacho cayo al suelo.

-Butch, suéltalo.- grito Boomer, y solo entonces Butch entro en razón.

El hombre cayo inconciente al suelo mientras el muchacho iba hacia el.

-Pues… ya los encontramos- dijo Brick entrando a la celda mirando al muchacho Ken, quitándole la mascara al hombre. Que sin duda era Utonio.

.

Shoudren y Damian entraron de nuevo a la sala, Ahora solo estaba Him, la mesa y lo demás había desaparecido. Him miraba por la ventana a su fortaleza.

-Him...- lo nombro Damian mirando serio al hombre.

Cuando volteo, el hombre extendió los brazos y ambos fueron a abrazarlo.

-Los he extrañado- dijo él levantándose.

Damian sonrió de medio lado igual que Shoudren. Se separaron luego de un momento.

-¿Que pasara con nosotros?- quiso saber Shoudren luego de un momento de silencio.

La mirada de preocupación y curiosidad que el muchacho traía le pareció bastante curiosa a Him, pues esos dos nunca lo habían visto con expresiones de temor o miedo. Ellos confiaban en él, y eso era algo que Him había olvidado como se sentía, que la gente confiara en ti, que te tuvieran fé. Y esos dos soldados, tenían muchísima fé en el.

-Escuchamos que enviaste a varios de los capitanes a la extracción del químico...- dijo Damian cruzándose de brazos. -¿eso significa que hemos sido relevados de esa tarea?-

-Efectivamente- dijo Him comenzando a caminar fuera de la habitación.

Tanto Shoudren como Damian se miraron entre ellos un tanto aturdidos. No esperaban esa contestación realmente. Shoudren miro a Damian preguntándole que harían ahora solo con la mirada, pero Damian noto que Him dejo la puerta abierta.

-Andando- ordeno el mayor comenzando a caminar hacia donde Him se había ido, Shoudren que era mas joven y por lo tanto un poco mas pequeño que Damian tuvo que correr para alcanzarlos, pero Damian se aseguraba de que no se quedara demasiado atrás.

-¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer nosotros?- pregunto Shoudren detrás de Him.

De repente Him doblo en una esquina y ambos giraron con él, aun sabiendo que esa parte no tenia ningún lugar a donde ir, no había ventanas, ni puertas, ni a donde ir, solo era un pequeño espacio con un retrato de un angel con una espada y un demonio a sus pies peleando.

Ninguno de los dos pregunto a donde los llevaba o porque estaban en ese lugar, solo se quedaron unos pasos detrás de Him mientras el se dirigía al cuadro y lo volteaba. Ahora el demonio parecía estar arriba del Angel.

-Ahora necesito hacer cambios y comenzaremos con eso-

Se escucho un extraño sonido, como el movimiento de una palanca o un mecanismo a través de la pared. de repente, la pared donde Him había volteado el cuadro se abrió. Ninguno de los dos le pregunto nada a Him, pero estaban bastante impresionados por lo que estaban viendo, Him sonrió, complacido de que ninguno tuviera miedo o dudara de seguirlo hacia un pasadizo secreto y oscuro oculto en una pared, sino que casi se lanzan para saber que había ahí, pero no lo hicieron esperando a que Him se los consintiera.

-Adelante...- dijo Him y Shoudren sonrió corriendo hacia el corredor, perdiéndose con las sombras. Se escucho su risa entusiasmada del otro lado del pasillo. y el sonido de sus pasos alejándose.

Him miro a su lado, Damian no había avanzado, se quedo al lado de Him y ambos comenzaron a caminar a través del nuevo pasillo tranquilamente comenzando a conversar. Todo estaba oscuro, no se podía ver nada, pero Him y Damian podían ver gracias al químico. La oscuridad era para ellos mas común que la misma luz.

-Los he relevado de su tarea, no porque creyera que ustedes son malos en ella. Sino porque tengo algo mas importante para ustedes.- Damian y Him llegaron hasta unas escaleras en forma de caracol.

Ya que Damian no veía a Shoudren, supuso que el ya había bajado.

-¿mas importante que la extracción del químico?-

-Mucho mas importante...-

Damian miro a Him asombrado, el sonrió.

-¿que tanto sabes de la operación Cataclismo?-

El hombre se encogió de hombros -No mucho, se que es un arma y que esta dividida en tres partes.- le contesto.

Him arqueo una ceja, se supone que nadie debería saberlo, salvo quizás Tyler y Nirvana, pero a ellos apenas se los habia dicho hace un rato.

-Estábamos escuchando en la puerta- fue honesto. Lo que Him agradeció. Ellos no trataban de complacerlo, eran ellos mismos frente a Him y eso también lo agradecía. Quizás por eso es que a ellos les daba esa misión.

-Efectivamente... pero las tres partes del arma son un tanto peculiares, ustedes no tienen que traerme una parte, pues esta aqui mismo...-

Terminaron de bajar las escaleras, y Shoudren estaba justo ahí, mirando hacia enfrente. Cuando Damian lo miro fue hasta el y lo tomo por los hombros, el muchacho parecía no poder despegar la mirada de enfrente

-La operación Cataclismo, se ha estado realizando en secreto desde hace cinco años. Y por ciertas razones, aun no puedo revelareles todo chicos. Pero por ahora necesito que lo único que hagan es que cuiden a esta parte de la arma... hasta que llegue el momento de utilizarla.-

Después de eso, Him volvio a subir las escaleras. Damian al ver como Him desaparecía de nuevo entre las sombras miro hacia donde Shoudren miraba. Del otro lado de la habitación, había unos barrotes y estaba oscuro del otro lado, ambos se acercaron del otro lado, hasta que unas manos palidas salieron de los barrotes.

Damian por instinto puso a Shoudren detras de el y retrocedieron. Damian le dijo a Shoudren que se quedara ahí, las manos pertenecian a una mujer, esas manos tomaron los barrotes y apoyo la cabeza entre ellos mirando a los dos, la mujer del otro lado se reía por haberlos sorprendido.

-¿esta es el arma de Him?- dijo Shoudren mirando como la mujer se sentaba en el suelo mirando a ambos al otro lado de los barrotes.

Damian llego hasta ella y se miraron a los ojos. Ella le dijo algo al oido en un quedo susurro y el la miro sin palabras. la mujer miro al muchacho y de nuevo a Damian, el cual volvio con su compañero.

-así parece...- y despues de eso lo tomo de la mano regresando por donde habian venido, escuchando el eco de las risas de la mujer hasta llegar al cuadro del angel y el demonio cuando la pared volvio a cerrarse, las risas pararon.

.

¡Hey aqui powerdark!

No se a ustedes, pero a mi me ha gustado mucho este capitulo, pero ustedes diganme que les parece. Muchas gracias por sus reviews de verdad que me encantan

La pregunta del dia: ¿les gusta eso de que los chicos tengan otras parejas?

Y para que vean que soy una buena persona voy a hacer algo que tenia mucho sin hacer:

Adelantos:

Brick: no me interesa si tuvieras una cura para el cancer, jamas voy a creerte otra vez -Brick le esta gritando a Utonio

Boomer: no estoy dispuesto a arriesgar toda mi familia por nada -Boomer esta preparándose para despegar

Butch: ¿no crees que ya he perdido mucho? - Butch esta muy serio al lado de Ken, quien esta en el suelo aparentemente inconciente.

Kuriko: esto fue un error -Kuriko le da su cubo a Ken

Nirvana: acabamos de llegar -Nirvana y Tyler estan frente a otra capitana.

Karin: felicidades Deimos, eres un idiota -Karin y Alex estan gritandole a Deimos

Alexandra: se que has sufrido mucho por nuestra culpa... Pero volveria a sacrificarme por ellos si pudiera -Alex abraza a Deimos.


	5. Volvamos a casa

**Volvamos a casa**

Encontrar a Ken y a su padre pareció ser más complicado de lo que creyeron en un principio. Cuando Utonio recobró el conocimiento lo primero que notó fue a Boomer en una silla mirándolo curioso.

-¡¿Quiénes son?!- preguntó él, levantándose de golpe, Boomer se sorprendió por eso -¿Qué le hicieron a mi hijo?- exigió saber.

Su voz estaba rasposa, Boomer no podía saber si era porque Butch lo había asfixiado dañándole la garganta o si era por el hecho de que había envejecido.

-Tranquilo anciano- habló Boomer con una voz calmada -¿Acaso no me conoces?- le pregunto sonriendo.

Esa sonrisa Utonio la conocía bien, miró al hombre que estaba ante él a detalle. Ojos azules, cabello rubio, sonrisa de Rowdy.

-¿O tengo que ponerme un uniforme de la resistencia para que me reconozcas?- Bromeó

-¡Boomer!- dijo Utonio cayendo en la cuenta -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo es que nos encontraste?-

-No fui yo…- dijo Boomer mirando hacia otro lado.

En ese momento Kuriko entró a la habitación, ahora su cabello estaba hecho una trenza que le caía por la espalda. Miro a Boomer sonriéndole. –Te traje algo para comer, tus hermanos lo encontraron en el suministro y lo hemos calentado- La muchacha levanto la mirada, notando que Utonio ahora estaba despierto y su sonrisa se borró de inmediato.

-Hola Kuriko- la reconoció enseguida Utonio, dedicándole una sonrisa de genuina alegría al ver a la muchacha.

-Hola.- contesto ella cortante. Y volvió la mirada a Boomer –Es sopa, come cuando quieras- La dejo en una mesa cerca de la puerta para después retirarse.

Boomer soltó un silbido. Le sorprendió mucho como ella se había dirigido a su exdirector, sin duda era una situación poco agradable, pero Boomer había pasado por cosas peores que esas. Kuriko parecía decepcionada de que así fuera su encuentro con Ken y su padre. Utonio también lo había notado

-Me sorprende lo mucho que ha crecido- dijo mirando la puerta cerrada por la que Kuriko había hecho su aparición y desaparición.

-Si, a todos…- dijo Boomer mirando la misma dirección.

.

Kuriko volvió al antiguo comedor de la base. Había algunos lugares en los que la explosión no había hecho grandes daños, y ese lugar era uno de ellos, Butch y Brick estaban sentados con Ken, el cual no parecía atreverse a mirar a ninguno de los dos hombres a la cara.

Y más le valía que no lo hiciera, el muy sin vergüenza, pensaba Kuriko sentándose en otra mesa, los tres hombres la miraron y los hermanos se miraron después entre ellos, comunicándose sin hablar, algo que habían aprendido después de un tiempo estando juntos.

Butch asintió y fue hasta ella. Brick se quedó con Ken.

-Tienes que hablarle en algún momento- dijeron ambos hermanos a sus respectivos muchachos.

-No quiero- dijo Kuriko mirando justo al lado opuesto al que Ken se encontraba. -¿tu estas bien?-

-Kuriko, me has preguntado eso al menos una docena de veces y te he dicho lo mismo… Sí, estoy bien-

-Te torturo- dijo con resentimiento hacia el muchacho que estaba con Brick –No debimos venir aquí. Creí que iba a rescatar a mi amigo.

-Para eso estamos aquí.-

-él no es mi amigo- le dijo ella mirando a Ken –Es un monstruo, te torturaron y quien sabe que más te hubieran hecho a ti y a tus hermanos.-

Butch bajo la mirada.

-Kuriko… aún hay cosas que no sabes sobre nosotros.- Le dijo Butch –Ken hizo lo que creyó conveniente en el momento conveniente… Nosotros no somos mejores que esto.-

La muchacha quedo pasmada por lo recién dicho por el hombre que estaba ante ella. ¿Qué le estaba queriendo decir Butch? ¿Acaso ellos también habían torturado personas?

-No entiendo porque me dices estas cosas- dijo ella cabizbaja

En ese momento Boomer y Utonio aparecieron por la puerta del pasillo, los presentes los miraron, pero Ken corrió hasta su padre aliviado de que estuviera vivo y lo abrazo, Utonio lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, hubiera jurado que Ken iba a llorar, pero no podía estar segura.

-Te lo digo porque las personas tienen sus propios motivos para actuar.- Le explico Butch con los dedos de las manos entrecruzados. –Quizás para ti no tenga sentido, pero todos tienen su razones para hacer lo que hacen. Algo que los impulsa, y si quieres conocer sus motivos la única manera es preguntando.

Kuriko miro asombrada a Butch, si bien tenían unos cuantos años de ventaja, ¿Cuándo había madurado de aquella manera? Nunca se habría imaginado que Butch Rowdy fuera a darle un sermón tan sabio como aquel. Miró a Ken, el cual abrazaba a su padre con fuerza, feliz de saber que estaba bien. Ella conocía esa expresión de alivio, Brick y Boomer la habían tenido cuando revisaron que Butch no tuviera heridas graves.

La muchacha soltó un suspiro. Se puso de pie y camino hasta los Utonio, los cuales la miraron interrogativa y se separaron.

Solo hasta ese momento, Kuriko se dio cuenta de que Ken ahora era más alto que ella, y su cuerpo se había vuelto fuerte. Un chico como el con músculos, dispuesto a torturar personas por su familia.

-Hay mucho de qué hablar- Hablo Utonio.

Kuriko estaba consciente de eso, miro a los hermanos, que en algún momento, y sin que ella se diera cuenta, se habían colocado detrás de ella. La muchacha regreso su vista hacia Utonio y asintió.

.

Him estaba desayunando en un gran comedor digno de un rey, había un capitán de la muerte ahí, el cual controlaba a un necrótico que sostenía una bandeja caminaba hasta llegar con Him y depositaba la bandeja enfrente de Him y volvía al lado del capitán al lado de la puerta.

Se le veía de buen humor. De la nada la puerta se abrió agresivamente de golpe y el capitán mando a su necrótico a atacar.

Quien había abierto esa puerta era Shoudren, a su lado se encontraba Damian. El necrótico los ataco tan rápido que Shoudren por la sorpresa no pudo evitar el ataque, solo abrió los ojos aterrado mientras veía como el necrótico se lanzaba con sus manos y dientes putrefactos para romperlo. Pero de la nada el necrótico se quedó inmóvil. Y Shoudren sorprendido miro a su lado.

-Alto ahí, ¿Qué pretenden al irrumpir de esta manera?- Dijo el capitán mirando al necrótico y luego a Damian.

Damian tenía la mano extendida y la mirada seria. Sus ojos se habían vuelto completamente negros, ya no había división alguna entre la pupila y el resto del ojo, ahora todo era negro. El capitán que estaba en la entrada pareció molesto al ver como Damian se atrevía a manipular a su juguete. Así que levanto de igual forma ambas manos mientras sus ojos se volvían como los de Damian.

-Es un asunto urgente. Este no es asunto tuyo, capitán de la muerte.- dijo Damian mirándolo con seriedad.

-Suéltalo- le dijo el capitán, refiriéndose a su necrótico, pero Damian no obedeció.

El necrótico parecía estar convulsionándose, el químico en su sangre se confundía al recibir múltiples órdenes al mismo tiempo.

Shoudren miro a Him, el cual no parecía interesado en parar aquella pelea, sino que comía mientras todo sucedía. Lo entretenía.

Damian se veía más serio de lo habitual y el capitán al que se enfrentaban se veía menor, quizás de la edad de Shoudren. El muchacho miro a ambos lados al ver como otros necróticos se acercaban hacia él y Damian. Al parecer, el capitán estaba dirigiendo a más de un necrótico. Mientras Damian solo se había concentrado en uno solo.

Los tres necróticos se lanzaron de improvisto hasta Damian, pero Shoudren los intercepto, golpeo a uno lejos con una patada y a otro con un golpe, en otro alcanzo tomarlo de la muñeca comenzando a torcérsela sin limitarse en la aplicación de fuerza. Shoudren soltó un quejido, pero tomo del brazo al necrótico y se dio una vuelta, derribando al necrótico, el sonido de un hueso rompiéndose lleno los huesos de Shoudren, pero el muchacho sonrió complacido.

Desde luego que los necróticos no sentían dolor, pero el simple gusto de romper huesos lo alegraba. La criatura no se quejó, ni lloro, pero ahora su brazo era inútil, lo movía pero el ángulo era extraño, Shoudren casi suelta una carcajada alegre al ver aquello. Pero esa cosa se estaba levantando, y los otros dos estaban poniéndose de pie de nuevo.

Sin perder el tiempo, Shoudren saco de su manga un cuchillo. Y se cortó con él la mano izquierda llenándolo con su sangre negra. Shoudren soltó un quejido antes de lanzarlo hacia uno de los necróticos, el cual corría hacia ellos con todas sus fuerzas cuando el cuchillo lo alcanzo, dándole en uno de sus ojos. El necrótico cayó al suelo con el cuchillo enterrado, pero Shoudren sin demora levanto el cuchillo lleno de químico negro y lo utilizo para destruir a los dos necróticos que aún estaban por atacarlo.

El capitán cayó al suelo de la nada, parecía herido, Shoudren lo había debilitado al destruir a los necróticos. El necrótico restante ahora estaba quieto esperando órdenes.

Damian miro a Shoudren, su mano sangraba, rápidamente se puso de rodillas para mirar la herida que Shoudren tenía.

-Estás herido, Shoudren- le dijo aparentemente preocupado. Pero Shoudren negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien.- le dijo, pero Damian ya estaba atendiendo su herida Te lastimo- su voz mostraba furia.

Shoudren tomo su mano herida y la cubrió. Pero Damian ya estaba de pie. El necrótico, siendo manipulado por Damian ataco al otro capitán comenzando a lastimarlo. El capitán gritaba mientras el necrótico comenzaba a golpearlo, arrancarle la piel y romperle los huesos.

-¡Ya basta!- le dijo Shoudren, pero ya era tarde. El capitán estaba muerto.

Him comenzó a aplaudir. Ambos capitanes miraron al hombre sonriente desde su asiento, le parecía muy gracioso, pero entonces vio lo serio que era cuando ambos lo miraban con miedo. Eso nunca había pasado con ellos.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- dijo Him alarmado.

Shoudren miro el suelo, en parte, se culpaba de que todo eso pasara. Pero aquella acción solo hizo alarmar aún más a Him.

-¿Por qué me ven así?- dijo el hombre y fue hasta ellos –Como si tuvieran miedo…-

Ambos capitanes se miraron, Shoudren bajo la mirada de nuevo y Him miro a Damian, el cual dio un paso en frente para acercarse más a Damian.

-No es miedo de ti.- dijo Damian tratando de buscar la mejor forma de explicarse –Es sobre nuestra tarea… Cuidar el arma.-

-Oh- dijo Him, estaba desconcertado, pero aliviado de que los muchachos aun parecían confiar en el -¿ya la han conocido?-

-Cuando nos hablaste de ella, no creíamos que te refirieras a una mujer… Tenemos muchas preguntas-

-Naturalmente.- dijo Him demostrándoles a ambos que podían preguntar lo que fueran.

Damian y Shoudren estaban a punto de preguntar sobre el arma, de que se trataba y cuál era su propósito, y porque estaba encerrada como una criminal altamente peligrosa. Pero no pudieron, puesto que en ese momento, alguien más entro a la habitación. Un hombre de menor rango que los dos, pero con bastante apuración.

-Señor Him… las tropas ya fueron enviadas para la invasión.- le dijo el hombre seriamente. –Se estima que llegaran para allá mañana.-

Him sonrió y comenzó a ir hasta el hombre recién llegado.

-continuaremos con nuestra conversación en otro momento. Por ahora vuelvan a su labor- y fue con el hombre desapareciendo en los pasillos, dejando a ambos solos.

.

Kuriko y los Rowdy fueron guiados por los sobrevivientes hasta un laboratorio en el que había docenas de computadoras y radares, aunque la mayoría estaban destruidos por la explosión.

-¿Cómo lograron sobrevivir todo este tiempo en un lugar como este?- pregunto Butch mirando esa destrucción.

Kuriko pensó que Butch se veía algo enfermo, se había vuelto más pálido de lo normal mientras más tiempo pasaban ahí.

-Cuando la resistencia se destruyó por los acuerdos y yo me negué a firmarlos, algunas personas lo tomaron como una amenaza. Así que decidimos ocultarnos aquí.- Les conto Utonio comenzando a monitorear la zona con las computadoras.

-Utilizamos el viejo equipo de los fénix y reparamos algunas de las computadoras, las enlazamos a las frecuencias que Him utiliza hackeando el servidor principal de la base que está en la zona. También reparamos un radar de la zona y amplificamos su límite de lectura, así podemos saber cuándo cualquiera se acerque y tomar precauciones.-

Kuriko soltó un bufido de incredulidad mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Tomar precauciones es secuestrar y torturar a cualquiera que esté de paso?-

Ken soltó un golpe a la mesa, sorprendiendo a todos.

-¡Ya basta!- le dijo Ken acercándose hasta estar frente a frente con ella.

Kuriko de pronto se sintió muy pequeña ante Ken, era mucho más alto que ella ahora. Todos se quedaron en silencio.

-Creí que estabas muerta- dijo Ken frustrado, su voz tembló por un segundo. –Creí que todos lo estaban. Escuchamos la frecuencia a diario, y justo ayer escuchamos como lanzaban un proyectil a un avión que no contestaba la radio. Escuchamos como el avión exploto. Mandaron a un pelotón a comprobar que no hubiera nadie en el área. Creíamos que eran los soldados que enviaron.

Brick se acercó a ambos chicos, al hacerlo, Ken se separó de Kuriko, y el mayor puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la muchacha en señal de apoyo, ahora sintiendo las manos de Brick en sus hombros volvió a sentirse diminuta, las manos de Brick eran muy grandes, y toda ella era una pequeña chica.

-Todo esto ha sido un enorme mal entendido.- Dijo mientras le sonreía a Kuriko. Todo esto no era su culpa.

-Pero hay algo que no entiendo- dijo Butch para tratar de aliviar la tensión. –Ustedes han estado aquí todo este tiempo y no han tenido problemas. ¿Por qué enviaron un mensaje de auxilio a Kuriko?-

Utonio dio unos pasos en frente, su rostro se mostraba confuso, y Ken de repente pareció tensarse.

-¿mensaje?- repitió. –Nosotros no enviamos ningún mensaje…- Se veía bastante confundido, pero de repente miro a su hijo. -¡KEN!- grito de repente molesto.

El muchacho se encogió ante aquel grito de furia de su padre.

-Yo envié el mensaje a Kuriko- comenzó a explicar –Porque sabía que ellos vendrían así.-

Utonio se pasó una mano por la cabeza, parecía que se arrancaría el cabello de la ira.

-Ya habíamos hablado de esto, muchas veces. Te prohibí que hicieras exactamente esto.-

-Pero es nuestro deber, es la única forma. Sé que así podremos vencer a Him.-

En ese momento, justo después de esas palabras todos se callaron de repente. Los Rowdy miraron a Ken horrorizados mientras este miraba a su padre y después a Kuriko y los demás.

-Sé que perdieron la esperanza en la lucha contra Him, pero ahora, hay pruebas para que esa esperanza vuelva a resurgir.-

Todo el mundo lo miraba como si estuviera loco. Pero Ken parecía tan seguro de sí mismo y de lo que escuchaba, incluso Utonio parecía no reconocer a su propio hijo al decir todo aquello. Kuriko miro a los chicos, los cuales estaban muy quietos y serios. Ella sabía que eso no era buena señal. Sabía que así era como ellos se mantenían antes de lanzarse de lleno contra su víctima, igual a un felino salvaje cazando presas. Se preocupó por los Rowdy, y por Ken.

Brick miro a sus hermanos, los cuales miraban y escuchaban atentamente lo que Ken decía, serios, demasiado serios. Tan serios como él lo estaba, sabía lo que eso significaba, si no hacía algo y evitaba que Ken siguiera hablando, no sabría lo que sus hermanos serían capaces de hacerle al pobre ingenuo. Pero también había algo más. Brick conocía lo suficiente a sus hermanos como para saber que no solo había molestia en sus ojos, también mostraban miedo.

El líder avanzo hasta el muchacho de cabello negro y puso las manos en los hombros de este, Ken lo miraba sonriendo, esperanzado. Y Brick no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Por eso nos has llamado a nosotros?- pregunto Brick sonriendo

Ken asintió emocionado. Utonio al ver como Brick se había acercado tan peligrosamente hasta su hijo, pero Ken estaba tan ensimismado diciendo que tenía la respuesta para derrotar a Him, que no se daba cuenta.

Brick no estaba emocionado, no estaba siquiera cerca de eso. A su espalda escucho como la puerta se abría y cerraba de un golpe casi al instante. Brick no tenía que voltear para saber que uno de sus hermanos se había marchado, soltó un suspiro, no podía culparlo, era mejor salir de allí antes de que no pudiera responder por sus actos.

-No puedo creer lo que escucho… ¿Derrotar a Him?-

Ken sonreía, pero Brick ya no. El mayor miro a Utonio seriamente, y el hombre se acercó hasta su hijo, temiendo que Brick le hiciera algo.

-Lo lamento Brick…- se disculpó el hombre, pero el pelirrojo ya estaba dándose la vuelta dándole la espalda a ambos.

-Boomer- llamo a su hermano, el cual permanecía estático al lado de Kuriko, al parecer, había sido Butch quien había salido, lo que no le sorprendía. –Ya sabes que hacer.- le sonrió y Boomer le devolvió la sonrisa.

El rubio asintió, tomo a Kuriko por un brazo y salieron del lugar, pero no sin que Kuriko diera una mirada de preocupación a Ken.

El joven miraba a Brick y luego a su padre confuso. Brick soltó una risita amable.

-Supongo que eso es todo…- dijo Brick comenzando a caminar hasta la salida.

Ken se apresuró a tomar la mano del pelirrojo

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto Ken alarmado -¿ni siquiera vamos a discutirlo? ¿De verdad no te importa?-

Brick volvió a ver al muchacho. Había una chispa de esperanza que ahora titilaba en su mirada, el Ken seguro había desaparecido al ver como Brick parecía tan alusivo a escucharlo.

-Saldremos en unas cuantas horas… Tienen hasta entonces para decidir si se quedaran aquí o volverán a la civilización.- dijo cortante volviendo a avanzar, pero Ken no lo soltaba.

-¡BRICK!- Grito Ken nuevamente suplicante. –Solo escucha lo que tengo que decir, ¡es sobre el químico negro!-

El hombre se zafó del agarre del menor exasperado. Ken se sorprendió.

-¡Ya basta!- le grito –No sé qué diablos pretendías al traernos a todos aquí Ken, pero la realidad es que ni yo ni mis hermanos estamos dispuestos a sacrificarnos de nuevo por una causa muerta.-

El muchacho retrocedió asustado.

-¿así es como piensas?- dijo Ken con la voz ronca, como si fuera a llorar. -¿Qué diablos le sucedió al muchacho que me dijo que no importaba que tan difícil estuvieran las cosas, siempre se podía salir adelante si tenías con quien contar? ¡Tú y tus hermanos me enseñaron eso!-

Brick detuvo su caminar y miro a Ken.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar así?- siguió Ken con la voz como un hilo. –Creí que ustedes más que nadie entenderían lo que es… Lo que es ser utilizado por Him. Ustedes fueron los más dedicados en la resistencia cada misión que realizaban era excepcional, sin errores, ustedes me inspiraron a convertirme en alguien como ustedes… Y pensé que… cuando te dieras cuenta que aún había esperanza no dudarían en pelear de nuevo por la causa…-

Ken se detuvo un segundo porque había comenzado a derramar lágrimas. Su padre lo tomo de los hombros, pero Ken se zafo para volver a ver a Brick, el cual parecía entristecido por lo que Ken le decía. Su mirada se había suavizado mostrando una mueca de lamentación.

-¿Qué rayos le paso al chico con esperanza con el que pase los mejores años de mi miserable vida?-

-¿Dices que nos rendimos?- pregunto Brick mirando severamente a Ken, el cual se cubría el rostro para que no lo vieran llorar –Nosotros no nos rendimos. Nosotros seguimos firmes ante la decisión de seguir peleando por la resistencia aun cuando todo el mundo decía que ya era un caso perdido.- Brick miro a Utonio, el cual parecía no estar feliz con lo que Brick decía. –Nosotros teníamos esperanza, de que algún día llegaríamos a derrocar a Him. Pero fue tu padre quien se rindió.-

Ken miro a su padre, el cual miraba el suelo avergonzado.

-Él fue quien nos dijo que la causa estaba perdida… Nos arrebató la esperanza que teníamos de seguir peleando.- los ojos de Brick mostraban nostalgia. –Fue tu padre quien nos dijo que no había forma de derrotar a Him. Que era indestructible. Y entonces nos mandó lejos. ¿De verdad te creíste la historia de que él fue el único de todos los miembros del consejo que se negó a pelear? No te equivoques al pensar que puedes confiar en él, aunque sea tu padre Ken.-

Dicho eso, Brick se fue de la habitación dejando a Ken y su padre solos.

.

Nirvana y Tyler se veían intrigados. Les habían dicho cuál era su misión, pero nunca les habían dicho a donde irían. Cuando llegaron a la base de Him lo ultimó que esperaban era que dicha base se encontrara en uno de los pocos países que aún estaban declarados como neutrales según los últimos acuerdos de paz que esos países firmaban con Him.

-El arma es inestable todavía.- decía un hombre con bata frente a uno de los muchos monitores, detrás de él, Tyler miraba con sin palabras el contenedor que tenían frente a ellos.

Era una mujer, desnuda, el contenedor tenía un líquido color verdoso en el cual flotaba dicha mujer con los ojos cerrados. Su cabello era blanco, pero a pesar de eso, podía verse que tenía una marca negra en el pecho.

Nirvana conocía ese tipo de marcas, algunos capitanes las tenían, cuando sus heridas eran muy profundas antes de renacer el químico trataba de rehacer el tejido, pero esa cicatriz negra quedaba para siempre.

-¿Cuánto falta para que se vuelva dócil para poder transportarla?- dijo Nirvana mirando fascinada a la mujer y después comenzando a leer la información de la arma.

-Es un arma señorita Nirvana.- dijo el hombre aun tecleando en su computadora un sin número de claves y combinaciones que parecían hacer que la maquina funcionara. –Yo no cometería el error de llamarla Dócil en ningún momento. No fue creada con ese propósito, es peligrosa en todo sentido. Pero podemos estabilizarla, tardara quizás una semana más, pero cuando esté lista, será capaz de caminar e interactuar con los humanos a su alrededor como una persona normal. Justo como El Amo Him lo pidió.-

-¿De dónde sacaron a esta chica?- pregunto Tyler cruzándose de brazos, se veía algo incomodó.

-No se nos informó, solo hicimos lo que el señor Him nos pidió.- dijo el hombre apartando su vista del monitor para mirar al arma, y después a Tyler. – ¿no es una belleza? Escuche que ustedes los capitanes no tienen muchos recuerdos de su vida anterior, ¿pero no será que al ver a esta chica te lleguen recuerdos de alguien que conocías, capitán Tyler?-

El capitán miro al hombre y después al arma. Soltó un quejido y se fue de la sala. Nirvana dejo los reportes de lado y fue con él.

-Quizás no lo sepa porque no es un capitán- le dijo al hombre del monitor –Pero no se nos permite hablar de nuestra vida anterior. Así como tampoco se nos permite preguntar a otros de la suya. Mientras más sepultados estén esos recuerdos es mejor para nosotros.-

El hombre pareció intimidarse ante la mirada de Nirvana, rápidamente ofreció una disculpa temiendo lo que pudiera pasarle.

-Que no se repita.- y salió de la sala.

.

Butch estaba sentado en un lugar de la base llena de escombros, tenía las manos sobre la cabeza. Un fuerte dolor como una punzada atravesaba su cabeza incrementando el dolor.

"_-Kaoru- grito Butch mal herido al ver que Kaoru estaba llena de heridas con varios pedazos de escombro sobre ella así como sangre en todo su cuerpo._

_-Butch- murmuro Kaoru mirando como su el muchacho estaba tan lejos de ella e igual de mal herido."_

Soltó un suspiro y maldijo, de la nada soltó un golpe contra la pared, la cual vibro ante aquello.

-¿Butch?-

El moreno se dio la vuelta, encontrándose a Kuriko con la mirada preocupada. La mirada del moreno se suavizo al verla y le sonrió, pero la chica no se creyó esa sonrisa.

-¿estás bien?- dijo ella acercándose hasta el hombre. Butch volvió a soltar otro suspiro –No te has visto muy bien desde que llegamos a esta base… ¿acaso es por lo de la tortura?-

La muchacha realmente estaba preocupada por él, y Butch no podía hacer más que preocuparla.

-No, no es por eso.- Dijo Butch mirando la parte destruida de la base. –Es algo completamente diferente.-

Kuriko iba a insistir, pero entonces apareció Boomer mirando a ambos complacido.

-¡ah! Ahí están, ya casi es hora de irnos- les dijo y Kuriko miro a Boomer, luego miro a Butch.

Ambos hermanos compartieron una mirada por unos segundos y Butch volvió a soltar un suspiro.

-Entonces supongo que es hora de alistarnos- razono Butch volviendo dentro de la base.

Al pasar al lado de Boomer, el rubio también noto la pesadez en la mirada de su hermano. Soltó un suspiro el también un tanto intranquilo.

-Mientras mas rápido salgamos de aquí será mejor para todos.- murmuro Boomer al mirar como su hermano caminaba con un aura de incomodidad.

-Creo que no está bien, Boomer, deberíamos revisarlo de nuevo, para asegurarnos que lo que le hayan hecho no tendrá repercusiones…-

Boomer acaricio la cabeza de Kuriko despeinándola mientras le sonreía.

-Que linda, preocupándote por Butch es algo muy noble de tu parte Kuriko, pero Butch ha sufrido peores cosas que eso, lo que le pasa no es por la tortura que le causaron. Sino por algo completamente diferente.-

La muchacha se quedó en silencio esperando a escuchar la razón por la cual Butch se veía tan enfermo.

-Aquí fue donde perdió por primera vez a…- iba a decir el nombre de la muchacha. Pero siempre que lo intentaba parecía formársele un mudo en la garganta.

-A Kaoru.- dijo Kuriko en su lugar comprendiendo todo. Miro por el pasillo donde Butch caminaba. –Por eso no soporta estar aquí.-

.

-Bueno…- dijo Alexandra mirando todo desde la ventanilla –Ya llegamos.-

Karin a su lado soltó un bostezo aburrida.

-Ya era hora- le dijo estirándose en su aciento. Ambas miraron detrás de él. Deimos estaba hasta el final del pasillo mirando por la ventana muy serio, como si de verdad odiara tener que estar ahí.

El hombre volteo a ver a ambas mujeres en cuanto sintió su mirada. Karin se volvió a su asiento con un gesto de molestia, pero Alexa le sonrió.

Deimos no respondió, así que ella también volvió sobre su asiento. Unos minutos después se les indico que podían bajar y así lo hicieron.

Karin bajo los últimos escalones de un salto e inhalo fuertemente el aire a su alrededor. –Ah, todo está como lo recuerdo.- dijo ella sonriendo mirando alrededor. –Hogar dulce hogar.-

Alexa a su lado no parecía muy feliz. Y Deimos mucho menos.

Un hombre con bata blanca llego para recibirlos y darles la bienvenida.

-Bienvenidos capitanes de la muerte. Tenía mucho sin verlos por aquí.- dijo el hombre sonriente. –Tenemos todo preparado para que comiencen cuando ustedes nos lo indiquen.-

Los tres asintieron y comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada de lo que parecía ser una base. El acabado gótico y las esculturas de demonios sosteniendo los pilares les daba la sensación de parecer que estaba a punto de entrar por las puertas hacia el infierno.

El hombre de bata introdujo un código en la cerradura y las puertas se abrieron.

Los cuatro entraron y notaron que lo primero era una sala de estar bastante lúgubre, no parecía que fuera muy común utilizar ese lugar, estaba sucio y viejo. Parecía estar, al igual que todo ahí, muerto.

-La decoración sigue como la recuerdo- comento Karin caminando por la estancia.

Los cuatro llegaron hasta el final de la habitación, donde había una puerta mucho más grande con barrotes, el hombre volvió a abrirla con otro código diferente y la puerta se abrió, dejando ver unas escaleras que descendían hacia la oscuridad.

Todos bajaron sin protestar. Al terminar de bajar las escaleras comenzaba un túnel lleno de luces, lo recorrieron, caminaron por varios minutos sin hacer ningún ruido.

Los tres capitanes miraban a su alrededor, recordando cómo habían hace mucho tiempo recorrido esas paredes, solo que en dirección contraria cuando apenas habían renacido. En ese tiempo, los tres estaban confundidos y temerosos, pero ahora se veían decididos y calmados, como si no hubiera nada que temer.

-La última vez que estuve aquí… estaba muerto.- dijo Deimos recordando como un destello el dolor que había sentido al ser transportado hacia aquel lugar.

Recordaba estar en un combate y algo había pasado, algo tenía que ver con una granada… toda la parte baja de su cabeza había sido desfigurada por la explosión y el fuego terriblemente y sentía como moría poco a poco, hasta que lo encontraron y lo llevaron a ese lugar, donde lo metieron a esa horrible cabina para inyectarle el químico. Su cabello negro se había vuelto blanco, y cuando finalmente renació, lo arrastraban de nuevo a la superficie.

-La ultima vez que estuve aquí… estaba tan ardiente.- Bromeo Karin

Cuando la nave exploto debido a la resistencia, ella estaba en el barco como un soldado más junto con Alexandra, solo recordaba ver como sus mejores amigos lograban escapar, traicionándolas. La nave las había envuelto en llamas, pero gracias a la intervención de Him y del químico, habían logrado sobrevivir. Pero pasaría un tiempo antes de que pudieran salir de aquel lugar junto con Deimos.

-No sabía que así te habías hecho la cicatriz- dijeron ambas mujeres mirando al hombre que tenían al lado.

-Después de que eso les pasó a ustedes… no supe como tomarlo. Cada misión que tenía, solo pensaba en ustedes y en lo mucho que deseaba vengarlas… Pero luego pasó esto… y las pude encontrar.-

Ambas mujeres miraron al hombre que tenían delante de él, su cabello y ojos habían cambiado de color, pero ellas, aun podían ver al verdadero Deimos, al hombre que en realidad ni siquiera se llamaba así.

-Sé que has sufrido mucho por nosotras…- dijo Alexandra tomando el mentón de Deimos, las cicatrices se sentían como pequeñas montañas en toda su piel –Lo siento.- le dijo ella abrazándolo.

Deimos se quedó sorprendido, pero le regreso al abrazo un segundo después, parecía estar sonriendo. Karin solo rodo los ojos y siguió caminando junto con el hombre, un segundo después Deimos y Alexa los alcanzaron.

-Comenzaremos con la creación de nuevos necróticos en cuando este todo instalado.- dijo Karin al hombre.

-A juzgar por el trabajo del saqueo de las tumbas y el despertar, yo diría que tardarían maso menos tres días en estar listos para que todo funcione como se planea.-

-Bien.- dijo Karin pensando en su trabajo. –Supongo que eso será tiempo suficiente para instalarnos aquí.-

Después de tanto caminar, comenzó a verse una luz hasta el final, cuando llegaron ahí los tres capitanes se quedaron estupefactos.

Había docenas de cabinas de las que se creaban a los capitanes de la muerte, más allá, había montones de cuerpos apilados en una enorme pila. Cuerpos que ya no servían, para volverlos necróticos, ya que la cantidad de químico destruía de manera demasiado acelerada los cuerpos que no aceptaban dicha sustancia.

Alexa tomo el brazo de Karin buscando protección, la cual hizo lo mismo con Deimos.

Los cuerpos estaban siendo incinerados en hornos gigantes. Pues devolverlos a sus tumbas era demasiado agotador, además de que no estaban seguros de quienes eran, solo saqueaban las tumbas, no necesitaban preguntar nombres, y mucho menos si no se sabía realmente a que tumba pertenecía.

El hombre de la bata sonrió.

-Bienvenidos a la necrópolis-

.

Boomer habia preparado todo para volar, y ahora todo estaba listo, incluso habian logrado esta vez comunicarse con una base de Him fingiendo ser un avion de mercadeo para asegurarse de no ser derribados. Cuando les dieron la orden de proceder. Boomer solto un suspiro, no le gustaba hablar con cualquiera que tuviera que ver con Him, pero a decir verdad, si lo pensaba bien realmente ya no habia nadie en ese mundo que no tuviera algo que ver con Him. Así que solo decicio relajarse, al menos ahora estaria tranquilo sin pensar que un enorme misil no volaria hasta ellos y los haria volar en pedasos en cualquier momento.

-¿No deberiamos esperarlos?.- pregunto Kuriko mirando por la ventana.

Boomer nego con la cabeza.

-Es su decicion Kuriko, hiciste lo que pudiste por ellos, pero no puedes decidir su vida.-

La muchacha miro a Boomer y luego a Butch, el cual entraba al avion calmado, se veia aliviado, de verdad debia odiar estar ahí. Kuriko decicio no decir nada que molestara a Butch y el hombre se sento a su lado dirigiendole una sonrisa.

-Mis heridas sanaron- dijo el mostrando su brazo con lo que parecia apenas un rasguño.

-Eso fue rapido.- dijo ella asombrada

-Si conoces las hiervas de campo no es gran problema hacerte un remedio para las heridas.- dijo el encogiendose de hombros.

Kuriko sonrio y miro de nuevo la ventana, su expresion cambio de nuevo a una apagada.

-Lastima que no pueden curar un corazon.- dijo Butch al aire, pero Kuriko lo escucho poniendose roja -Oh, no seas tonta, Kuriko. Vi como mirabas a Ken. Esa clase de cosas no se ocultan.

-Callate.- le dijo ella, dandole un codazo.

Butch rió un poco relajandose en su asiento.

Brick estaba afuera tomando una maleta con alimento suficiente para el camino, cuando Ken y Utonio aparecieron con maletas. El hombre se veia intranquilo, pero Ken estaba decidido, Brick podia notarlo en sus ojos.

-Iremos con ustedes.- dijo Ken mirando a Brick suplicante. -No puedo esconderme toda mi vida.-

Brick miro a los ojos a Ken por un segundo y despues sonrio.

-Deacuerdo, pero mas les vale que traigan mas comida, porque lo que traigo no sera suficiente para todos, en especial si esta a Butch ahi adentro-

-¡Traemos toda la que nos quedo!- dijo Ken entusiasmado comenzando a subir.

Utonio iba subiendo cuando Brick lo retuvo.

-Sin trucos Utonio.- le dijo al mayor con ojos llenos de advertencia.

Utonio miro a Ken entrar al avion. -Solo vengo aqui para cuidar a mi hijo. No hay nada mas que yo pueda o quiera hacer ahora.-

Despues de eso, Brick lo solto dejando que subiera al avion despues de el.

-Muy bien Boomer, volvamos a casa.-

.

Shoudren giro el cuadro del ángel y el demonio y entro por el pasillo, bajo las escaleras y llego hasta estar tan cerca de las rejas como podía sin que la mujer lo alcanzara con sus manos.

Pero ella estaba dándole la espalda, acostada, quizás dormida.

-¿Qué habrás hecho para estar aquí?- le preguntó a la mujer calmadamente, como si no quisiera despertarla.

-Nací maldita.- Le contesto ella girando para verlo.

Shoudren se sorprendió, ambos se quedaron mirando durante un rato, asombrados.

-¿vienes a castigarme?- pregunto la mujer incorporándose.

El sonido de cadenas se hizo presente mientras ella se movía. Además de los barrotes, tenía unas gruesas cadenas que cubrían sus manos.

-¿Por qué haría eso?-

La mujer se encogió de hombros abrazando sus rodillas.

-Him nunca me había traído a nadie aquí. Solo venia el desde que estoy aquí.-

-¿Him te hacía daño?-

La mujer miro hacia otro lado, no quería hablar de eso. Y Shoudren no la iba a presionar.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- le pregunto el muchacho.

Ella miro las paredes que la rodeaban y se encogió de hombros. No tenía idea de cuantos años tenía, ni cuánto de ese tiempo había estado ahí.

-¿tienes un nombre?- La mujer bajo la cabeza. -¿no puedes decírmelo?- Ella negó.

-¿eres como yo?- la mujer no comprendió aquella pregunta, pero Shoudren extendió su mano herida, aun la herida seguía abierta, pero ya no sangraba, solo quedaba una mancha negra. –Una capitana de la muerte. ¿Controlas el químico negro?-

-¿Esas heridas? ¿Te las hizo tu compañero?-

Shoudren miro su mano y negó con la cabeza.

-Yo mismo la hice, para protegerlo. Pero cuando el vio la herida se puso fuera de control y mato a un capitán.- lo contaba con resentimiento –Le dije que yo estaba bien, pero él nunca escucha, siempre que estoy herido le pasa lo mismo.

La mujer sonrió, se acercó hasta los barrotes y tomo la mano de Shoudren un tanto temerosa. Como si no tuviera una noción de lo que era el contacto físico. Shoudren por alguna razón, no tenía miedo. Sino curiosidad.

-Cuando una persona está dispuesta a sacrificarse por otra, existe un amor tan puro, que no hay nada en la tierra que lo borre.- le dijo ella tomando con ambas manos la herida de Shoudren. El comenzó a sentir un calor en su palma –No te enojes con tu compañero, debe quererte mucho para hacer tremendo sacrificio por ti. Y tú a él, a pesar de lo mucho que quieres disimularlo.-

La mujer quito ambas manos y regreso a su lugar en el fondo de la celda. Shoudren miro su mano, estaba curada, sin siquiera una marca de que antes hubiera ahí una cicatriz. El muchacho estaba sin palabras. La mujer sonrió.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-

-Him hizo cosas conmigo…- dijo la muchacha mirando su celda –Muchas cosas…- sus ojos se ennegrecieron de repente como si recordara algo terrible. –Pero me dio habilidades. Aunque no puedo recordar nada de mi misma antes de que Him me convirtiera en esto.- la mujer miraba sus manos.

-¿No tienes ningún recuerdo? ¿Nada? Quien eras, tus amigos, tu familia…-

La mujer negó con la cabeza.

-Quizás sea lo mejor.- dijo ella sonriendo –Así es más fácil estar aquí abajo… Si recordara todo eso, los extrañaría muchísimo, y eso me haría aún más miserable.

Shoudren hizo una cara triste y ella se encogió de hombros sonriendo.

-Pero ahora te tengo a ti y a tu compañero. Así que ahora tengo con quien hablar.- dijo ella entusiasmada. Shoudren le sonrió diciéndole que tenía razón. -¿tú recuerdas cosas antes de convertirte en un capitán?-

El muchacho bajo la mirada.

-No mucho… Him me encontró cuando tenía como 5 años, yo casi morí en un fuego cruzado con mis padres, en ese tiempo aún no había forma de revivirnos, pero Him mantuvo mi cuerpo bien conservado hasta que fue posible que renaciera como un capitán. Claro que mi cuerpo creció mientras yo estaba en ese extraño tipo de coma. Tuve que tomar varios meses de terapia para recordar caminar y hablar. Pero Damian siempre estuvo conmigo, desde el primer día.

-Así que realmente no conoces otra cosa que no sea la guerra.-

Shoudren se encogió de hombros.

-Him me dio esta nueva oportunidad de vivir. Por su puesto que iba a tomarla. Y mi nombre se volvió Shoudren desde ese momento. Aun no recuerdo muchas cosas.

La mujer le sonrió, de verdad que parecía feliz de escuchar al muchacho hablar. Shoudren se puso de pie.

-Tengo que irme, pero mañana volveré ¿de acuerdo?-

La mujer asintió y Shoudren comenzó a subir escaleras, pero cuando iba por el segundo escalón, regreso.

-Si vamos a ser amigos creo que necesitamos un nombre mejor para ti que "arma número 1 de Him"-

La mujer se echó a reír.

-Sabes… No recuerdo muchas cosas, pero me pareces muy familiar.- Le dijo él, mientras la miraba a través de los barrotes. –Aunque quizás solo sea mi imaginación.- pensó encogiéndose de hombros. -¿segura que no puedes decir tu nombre?-

-Lo tengo prohibido. Lo siento Shoudren.-

-No hay problema, ya se me ocurrirá un nombre para ti, pero te advierto que soy malo para eso.- Le grito sonriendo y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, el muchacho volvió a subir. Y ella dejo de sonreír.

¡Hey aquí Powerdark!

Ya sé lo que me van a decir… ¿Por qué te tardas tanto? Pues porque estaba terminando mi semestre en la universidad, mi hermana quiere que la ayude con un evento muy importante y otras cosas que a nadie realmente le interesan. Pero no crean que nunca los he olvidado.

Ahora mismo tengo un terrible conflicto con esta historia. Resulta que tengo dos alternativas para esta historia y no se por cual de las dos irme. Se suponía que ya tenia planeada absolutamente TODA la historia. Pero perdi (como siempre, la muy tonta de mi) la libreta en la que tenia todo. Así que volvi a escribir lo que recordaba y comencé a irme en otra dirección sin darme cuenta.

Ahora bien, encontré la libreta que tenia perdida… Y ahora comparo ambas versiones de la historia y es diferente… Así que no se que hacer. Por lo que les pediré un favor: ¡Denme ideas! Quizas pueda lograr hacer algo con ambas versiones. Y es que ambas son propuestas muy buenas.

No les dire nada sobre las dos versiones, porque eso equivaldría a hacer un spoiler descomunal, y nadie quiere eso.

Quiero pedir disculpas también por tardarme tanto, pero quizás que ahora estoy de vacaciones pueda avanzar mas con esto. Creanme, nadie quiere seguir mas con esto que yo. Así que les pido su apoyo.

Muchas gracias a los que aun siguen mi historia, de verdad se aprecia. !Y les recuerdo que el concurso sigue en pie así que aun pueden anotarse si les interesa! Pueden revisar las reglas en el capitulo 3 a los interesados.

Eso es todo por ahora. Los quiero mucho. chao


	6. El tratado

**¡Hey aqui powerdark! **

Después de hace unos meses... Lo siento mucho, pero ahora me he vuelto una esclava. Pero en ningun momento dejo de pensar en esta historia y mucho menos en ustedes.

.

**Invasión**

El largo regreso a casa parecía no tener fin. Una vez los dos Utonio entraron a su avión, todo se volvió silencio. Boomer y Brick estaban en la cabina piloteando, tan concentrados en todo lo que hacían que ni siquiera hablaban entre ellos. No quería errores como la última vez; El resto estaba en un ambiente tenso. Kuriko y Butch estaban sentados juntos, la muchacha se quedó dormida a mitad del vuelo y Butch cuidaba que no se golpeara contra el vidrio; Ken estaba unos asientos detrás hundido en sus pensamientos y su padre hasta el final, sin dejar de mirar a su hijo que seguía molesto con él.

Cuando finalmente llegaron, tuvieron que dar muchas explicaciones sobre porque un vehículo de guerra de más de cinco años había sido estacionado en el aeropuerto, la mayoría de los civiles habían entrado en pánico al ver aquello llegar. Pero Brick pudo zafarse del problema ya que tenía amigos en aquel lugar. Aun así se quedó para explicar las cosas, pero dejaron ir a los demás; Boomer acompaño a Kuriko hasta su casa y Butch llevo a los dos hombres a su casa.

–Tengo mucho sin ver a tus padres, Butch. – Decía Utonio mientras Butch abría la puerta de la casa.

–Y no lo harás. – Contesto el mencionado mientras entraba. –Ya no vivimos con nuestros padres desde hace unos años.

–Entonces ¿Qué haces para ganarte la vida? –Pregunto Ken entrando con sus maletas grandes y pesadas que arrastraba desde hace buen rato.

Cuando Butch encendió la luz, no tuvo que contestar aquella pregunta, el lugar lo hizo por sí mismo: Había un mapa mundial gigante a lo largo de toda una pared, en él había tachuelas de diferentes colores encajadas en diferentes puntos, algunos tenían además fotografías (carteles) en los que se decía con letras grandes y rojas "SE BUSCA" y debajo de eso una cantidad de dinero; Si dirigía su mirada al fondo de la pared bajo las escaleras había una pared llena hasta el tope de armas de todos tipos y tamaños que asombraron a Ken.

Butch se apresuró hasta ese lugar al escuchar a Ken exclamar algo sobre ello, dejo las armas que llevaba encima mientras murmuraba entre dientes quien había sido el idiota que dejo aquello al descubierto, coloco una combinación en el costado de la pared y las armas se guardaron, la pared dio un giro rápido y en silencio apareciendo un tapiz rojo en la pared.

–Deben estar cansados, así que seré breve. –dijo Butch subiendo las escaleras, lo acompañaron al segundo piso y Butch abrió una de las tantas puertas, y también la contigua. –Son habitaciones para invitados, no solemos recibir muchas visitas, así que quizás estén un poco sucias, pero podrán limpiarse mañana, hay un baño al final del pasillo. – Butch se veía apresurado. –Ahora yo me iré, nos vemos mañana.-

Hizo un ademan con la mano y bajo las escaleras. Tomaba su chamarra cuando Boomer apareció en la puerta, al igual que su hermano, se veía cansado, el rubio miro al moreno curioso.

– ¿A dónde vas?-

–Afuera- Contesto con obviedad Butch, cosa que Boomer odiaba y Butch la sabia. El menor dirigió una mirada de fastidio a su hermano, éste rio al mirar eso. –Iré con Robin.-

Robin era una chica que Butch había conocido hace poco, habían tenido "algo" por un tiempo, pero él siempre decía que solo la usaba para tener sexo. Lo cual era verdad, pero Boomer siempre se preocupaba por su hermano.

–Es muy tarde-

–Le mande un mensaje, ella dijo que estaba bien siempre que no me quede a dormir. Ella y su novio irán a desayudar o algo.-

–Eres patético-

–No, tú si lo eres.- Butch tomo sus llaves. –No puedes culparme porque rechazas a todas las chicas que se te acercan Boomer, si prefieres tu mano no es mi problema. Aunque quizás por eso que sigues siendo virgen.-

Boomer enrojeció a morir y trato de excusarse.

-Yo no soy…-

Pero Butch no lo dejo terminar, hizo un puño con su mano, subió y bajo la mano un par de veces haciendo una seña obscena y se fue cerrando la puerta.

.

Tyler se puso de pie a media noche, comenzó a caminar descalzo sobre el piso frio. Lo bueno de ser un capitán es que las sensaciones eran más débiles, antes de eso él no hubiera podido avanzar sin estar saltando por el frio del suelo, pero ahora no era realmente importante, abrió su puerta de la habitación para luego salir de ella. El pasillo estaba oscuro, pues las luces se apagaban temprano en aquel lugar. Siguió avanzando, sintiendo la necesidad de avanzar, como si algo lo estuviera llamando.

Una imagen voló por su mente, la imagen de una pequeña niña rubia que corría por los pasillos riendo.

–Oye espera- gritó él apresurándose para alcanzarla por los pasillos, pero la niña iba muy apresurada, incluso para él, parecía difícil alcanzarla. Escucho una risa a su espalda y se volteó, la niña ahora estaba detrás de una de las puertas. – ¡No puedes estar ahí!- le advirtió preocupado, abrió la puerta, pero esta vez la niña no huyó, se quedó ahí de pie.

Tyler se arrodillo para estar a su altura y verla a los ojos, unos ojos azules muy hermosos, ese color, Tyler lo conocía.

-¡Tyler!-

Con ese grito, la niña desapareció de la nada, como una nube de humo. Una ilusión. Miro a todos lados y reconoció a Nirvana, la cual lo miraba preocupada junto con el otro hombre.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Tyler y volvió a mirar por todos lados.

-¿Por qué entraste a la cabina del arma?- preguntó el hombre junto a Nirvana, parecía tan asustado que le daba la impresión de que le daría un ataque. -¿Qué era lo que pretendías? ¡Todos pudimos haber muerto!-

-Pero…- trataba de encontrar las palabras el etéreo hombre. –Pero estaba aquí… Lo juro-

Nirvana miro a su compañero, tan confundido y al parecer asustado, que eso le ponía nerviosa a ella también.

-¿Quién estaba aquí Tyler?-

Tyler miro a su alrededor, estaba la alarma de seguridad cuando entro a la cabina del arma, por eso ellos habían llegado, pero eso supieron dónde estaba. Miro al arma, tan inmóvil como siempre dentro de aquel líquido verdoso y sus firmes ojos cerrados, pero algo en ella había cambiado, su rostro era igual al de un Ángel severo con sus labios sellados en línea recta. Era eso, eso había cambiado, sus labios ya no eran una línea recta. Ahora había una ligera curva en ellos, algo imperceptible, pero Tyler se había dado cuenta. Ahora mismo, el arma sonreía.

Volvió la mirada a Nirvana, la cual seguía preocupada al ver aquella expresión de confusión y miedo que Tyler mostraba, no era algo común en él.

-Tyler.- Lo nombro de nuevo. – ¿Había alguien más contigo? ¿Un intruso? ¿Trataron de hacerle algo al arma? ¿Por eso entraste así?-

-No… No, yo… No, nada de eso. Pero juro que la vi.- Tyler no se explicaba que había pasado, estaba asustado.

-¿Qué viste?-

Tyler miro a Nirvana a los ojos antes de contestar.

-Vi a mi hermana menor.-

.

-Mi señor- Saludaron todos los que estaban en la sala mientras Him entraba.

Era un cuarto de control, lleno de computadoras y maquinas que estaba localizando el movimiento de las tropas que Him había mandado. Un capitán que estaba en la sala fue hasta él y lo saludo.

-¿Cómo están las cosas?- pregunto Him mirando alrededor y las distintas pantallas

-Señor, los capitanes que mando al cuidado de la segunda arma han llegado, pero hubo un problema con ella. Al parecer uno de los capitanes por poco activa el arma antes de tiempo

.

Ken se levantó con el olor a hotcakes recién hechos, se puso de pie de golpe e inmediatamente se llevó la mano al suelo, comprobando su pulso. Todo estaba en orden, no estaba muerto, lo que significaba que los hotcakes eran reales. Salió de su habitación animadamente y bajo las escaleras, a pesar de que él no conocía el interior de la casa más el corto tramo que Butch le había mostrado de la entrada a su habitación, si supo guiarse por el olfato hasta la cocina, donde había escena que Ken no sabía describir muy graciosa o muy aterradora:

Roxy y Dany, ambas con delantales y espátulas en las manos sonreían. Jess, Boro y los trillizos miraban cuidadosamente una enorme montaña de panqueques recién horneados como si se tratara de una bomba que debían desactivar.

-Buenos días.- Saludo el muchacho sentándose al lado de Boro, al cual reconoció gracias a su cabello negro e interesantes ojos rojos.

Boro, al igual que los hermanos era mayor y con músculos, pero seguía pareciendo un tanto delgado, recordó que hubo un tiempo en el que las personas creían que él era el cuarto hermano Rowdy.

Cuando Ken se sentó, todos le sonrieron y saludaron, para luego volver la mirada a los hotcakes.

-No van a explotar ¿verdad?- Preguntó Ken tomando su plato y ocultando su rostro temerosamente.

-Si lo hiciera, ese plato solo te estallaría en la cara. Pero no, eso casi nunca nos pasa.- Dijo Jess tranquila sin despegar su mirada de los hotcakes.

Boro miro al chico y después la torre de hotcakes.

-Lo que estas presenciando es conocido como "la ruleta de hotcakes"- Le explico Boro .-¿conoces el juego de la ruleta rusa?-

Ken asintió.

-Se trata de poner una bala en un revolver y halas el gatillo apuntándote a ti mismo.-

Boro asintió complacido de que lo conociera.

-Bueno, esto es algo parecido… Roxy, ella no se le da nada bien la cocina, una vez algo de su comida hizo que a Brick lo internaran en el hospital.- El mencionado se estremeció, pero le sonrió a Roxy tiernamente. –Dany en cambio es muy buena cocinera. Una vez al mesa ellas dos cocinan hotcakes y los acomodan como ahora, nosotros los comemos, no importa cual hotcakes elijas, debes comértelo todo una vez lo hayas tocado.

Ken miro a todos los presentes como si fueran locos.

-¿Por qué hacen esto?-

-Porque es divertido- dijeron todos como si fuera una obviedad

Realmente debían estar perturbados por tanto tiempo en la guerra… Y aún más siendo caza recompensas. Pero ya no lo resistía, tenía hambre y eso olía delicioso. Extendió su mano, tomo el primer hotcakes de la pila y le dio la primer mordida, tenía tanta hambre que ni siquiera lo saboreo, pero la segunda mordida sí que la sintió. Sabia asqueroso, casi de inmediato lo escupió.

Los trillizos no tardaron en soltar carcajadas al mirar la cara de Ken, el cual tomaba agua para tratar de pasar el sabor, pero no lo conseguía.

Mientras se reían Brick recibió una llamada, que contesto tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo posible, pero eso era tan difícil teniendo enfrente la cara de Ken a punto de vomitar.

-Hola- dijo Brick limpiándose una lágrima de la risa.

-Hola, ¿Brick Rowdy? Habla Amanda Rogers, secretaria del estado. Llamo para la confirmación de la medida de seguridad 9-B3 el día de hoy.-

-Por supuesto.- dijo Brick volviéndose más serio. Ignorando por completo a Ken ahora. –Mi equipo estará ahí en una hora.-

-Excelente. Gracias.-

La llamada se cortó después de eso y Brick descubrió a todos mirándolo.

-Era por el trabajo de hoy. Sera mejor que terminemos esto de una vez.-

Todos asintieron y comieron de la montaña terminándose la pila. Nadie más devolvió el alimento, ni siquiera hicieron gestos de disgusto. Al parecer solo había un mal hotcakes.

-Hora de trabajar.- dijo Boomer poniéndose de pie.

Todos se dirigieron a la entrada, sacaron varias armas y alistaban todo. Comunicadores de audífono, sensores, esposas e incluso dardos tranquilizantes, no tomaban nada hasta que lo revisaban al menos tres veces.

Entonces Ken noto que todos estaban vestidos de trajes formales, saco, pantalón y zapatos, Todo muy elegante. Todos estaban listos al parecer. Estaban tan concentrados que ignoraban casi por completo a Ken.

El joven muchacho parecía en cierta forma emocionado al ver como todos los adultos tomaban sus cosas listos para cualquier improvisto. Ken parecía feliz de verlos preparándose, era como si la esperanza, por la cual se había tomado tantas molestias en hacer que fueran para encontrarlo, resurgía en el igual que una llamarada. Fue tal su emoción sin pensarlo bien, que tomo una de las armas casi sin darse cuenta.

-¡Quieto ahí!- Dijo Butch apresurándose a quitarle el arma. -¿Qué crees que haces?-

-Am…- Ken se vio a sí mismo y luego a los demás. Estaba un tanto avergonzado. -¡Quiero ayudar!-

-oh, No. Para nada.- dijo Brick ocultando de nuevo las armas. –No vas a hacer absolutamente nada estúpido como eso.-

Ken miro a Brick consternado y sus manos se volvieron puños.

-¡¿Y porque no?!- Grito furioso mirando al pelirrojo. –Cuando estabas en el ejército tenías mi edad. Lo que sea que vayan a hacer yo quiero ayuí…-

-¡No!- lo interrumpió Brick severamente. -¿Estas escuchando lo que dices? Esto no es un juego. Gente real podría morir. Tú podrías morir. No vamos a ir a jugar a la guerra, esto es importante Ken. Eres solo un niño.

-¡Tú tenías mi edad cuando…!-

-¡Cuando perdí todo lo que tenía!- Grito ferozmente y todo se quedó en silencio.

Nadie se atrevió a hacer ningún ruido. Hasta que Roxy pareció ser la primera en reaccionar.

-Iremos adelantándonos.- Dijo la mujer tomando a Jess y Dany de los brazos. –Por favor no tarden mucho.

Boro también las siguió, saliendo de la casa. Quedando solo los hermanos y Ken.

Brick pasó su mano por su rostro frustrado. Ken miraba el suelo.

-Yo creía que… que lo habían olvidado.- murmuro el chico.

-¿olvidado?- repitió Boomer con ironía en la voz. Una carcajada se escapó de su garganta, pero no era una risa feliz, sino más bien amarga.

-Nunca lo hemos olvidado Ken.- dijo con pesar Butch buscando la palabras adecuadas. –No hay un día que pase que no pensemos en… eso.-

Brick se acercó hasta el muchacho y se puso a su altura.

-Ken… ¿sabes qué día es hoy?-

El muchacho no pareció comprender la pregunta, hasta que de la nada todo pareció claro.

-Hoy es… el aniversario del día que la Guerra contra Him seso por la rendición de la resistencia.-

Brick asintió.

-Por lo tanto es el día de las firmas del tratado de paz. No es un lugar para jugar, y nada por el estilo. Los representantes de los países neutrales estarán en ese lugar para firmar los tratados de paz. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?-

-Que Him gano…

-No.- hablo Boomer poniéndose en la misma posición que Brick para hablar con el menor. –Significa que ya no hay porque pelear, no más guerra, no más peleas, no más muertes. Eso es lo que significa. Ya no tenemos que sentirnos inseguros, ya no tienes que temer. Lo que quiere decir, que ya no necesitas usar esto.-

Boomer señalo el arma que le habían quitado.

-Hay paz… Quizás nunca como nos la imaginamos, pero la hay. Y mientras eso exista, no hay razón para que otro niño tome un arma, ¿Qué tan desesperado debe estar el mundo para reclutar niños?-

Ken miro a los tres hermanos. Los tres lo miraban con una especie de sonrisa que lo estaba haciendo sentir confundido, entendía a que se referían, pero eso no quería decir que no dejara de sentirse extraño. Era cierto que a falta de hombres, habían reclutado niños en la guerra, pero eso nunca había sido extraña para él, porque jamás pensó en lo realmente mal que estaba eso.

Claro que los tres ya no eran niños, pero sin duda la guerra les había dejado sus secuelas a los Rowdy, miro la fea cicatriz de Brick en su mejilla. Una horrida marca de guerra. No había razón para sentirse orgulloso de hecho. Ken finalmente entendía.

-Lo lamento…- dijo el muchacho, lo decía de verdad. –Nunca quise que ustedes se preocuparan por mí, no de esa manera.

-No hay problema, Ken.- Dijeron los tres. –Aun nos importas.

.

**-Es precipitado…- **decía una voz desde la cabeza de Him, era como sentir la presencia de alguien en el mismo cuarto.

-**Si sigue así solo va a terminar arruinando todo.-**

-Silencio…- dijo Him con voz de fastidio dando vueltas en la habitación. –Trato de pensar.-

-**Al hablar con nosotros eso haces .-** le dijo otra de las voces.

-Pero no quiero hablar con ustedes, desaparezcan.-

Him hizo un movimiento con su mano como si disipara humo, tratando de disipar las voces.

**-Antes era divertido hablar contigo.- **se quejó una voz.** Pero** fue la última vez que las escucho

.

-Muy bien Ken- Le decía Brick mientras caminaban dentro del parlamento donde se llevarían a cabo la renovación de los tratados de paz. –Puedes estar con nosotros como un apoyo, pero solo harás lo que yo diga y si desobedeces cualquiera de mis órdenes estas fuera.-

Cuando entraron, pese a que aún faltaban horas para que diera iniciado la ceremonia, se vieron rodeados casi por completo de docenas de personas, desde congresistas y representantes de diversos partidos a través del mundo, hasta reporteros. Eso sin mencionar a los escuadrones de seguridad que parecían rodear a la multitud, vigilantes como estatuas inmutables.

-No hay segundas oportunidades aquí.- Le seguía hablando Brick. -¿entiendes?-

Ken asintió mientras trataba de seguirlo sin perderse entre la multitud. De alguna forma consiguió llegar hasta las puertas donde estaban siendo revisados Brick y los demás. Ken fue hasta ellos paro antes de poder alcanzarlos choco contra un hombre.

-Lo siento…- estaba disculpándose Ken, hasta que se dio cuenta de que era uno de los capitanes de la muerte de Him, el cual lo estaba mirando con mala cara y esos inquietantes ojos que hicieron estremecer al muchacho, Ken se había quedado callado al verlo.

-¡He tú! No deberías estar aquí niño.- El hombre extendió su mano con intenciones de sacar Ken de ese lugar, pero de la nada, como si hubieran aparecido en un segundo, todos sus amigos rodeaban a Ken mirando al capitán con seriedad, el menor miraba todo paralizado del susto por tener a uno de esos monstruos frente suyo.

Lo que más le sorprendió fue ver como Butch sostenía la mano de uno de ellos aplicando presión al capitán.

-Te pedimos disculpas.- Dijo Boomer serio poniéndose frente al capitán. –El muchacho es nuevo, pero viene con nosotros. Si tienes algún problema con el trátalo conmigo o mis hermanos.-

El capitán paseo la vista por cada uno de los que rodeaban a Ken, hasta quedarse en Butch, quien seguía apretando su mano con una fuerza que bien podía compararse con la de un capitán.

-Si es así.- dijo soltándose del agarre de Butch. –Cuídenlo mejor, no es un lugar para jugar.-

-Eso lo sabemos bien, sigue con tus asuntos y nosotros haremos lo mismo.- Le dijo Brick sonriendo, pero sus ojos eran una clara advertencia.

Aunque el capitán no pareció inmutarse, soltó una risa por lo bajo.

-Me habían dicho que los Rowdy ahora eran caza recompensas, pero jamás lo había creído hasta ahora.-

Al escuchar aquello todos quedaron callados.

-¿Quién te lo dijo?- pregunto Roxy aturdida.

-¿No lo saben?- el capitán parecía divertido. –Him sabe que están vivos, ciertamente siguen vivos porque él así decidió hace mucho, aunque nunca supimos porque Him era tan considerado con unos traidores como ustedes, sin duda debe tenerles algo de afecto.- Nadie se atrevió a hablar.

Brick parecía procesar todo en su cabeza. –Bueno, supongo que ya todo será revelado…-

El capitán se alejó de ellos dejando a todos con interrogantes.

-Basta de juegos. Ken tú te quedaras conmigo, los demás ya saben que hacer.-

Al Brick decir aquello todos asintieron y se marcharon.

Ken acompaño a Brick hasta una sala especial, donde estaba un grupo de personas, una mujer se acercó a ellos, la cual llevaba un traje formal y los miraba con seriedad.

-Señor Rowdy.- dijo la mujer.

-Amanda- contesto Brick a modo de saludo. –Mi equipo está preparado y listo, igual que las últimas veces.-

La mujer no le agradeció ni nada parecido, solo miro a Ken.

-¿Quién es este muchacho?-

-Es un amigo, está viviendo en nuestra casa por ciertas… circunstancias.-

La mujer se le quedo mirando.

-Y está aquí porque…-

-Porque necesitaba una mano extra para cuidar al señor Hallows. El trabajo de Ken será ser el asistente del representante mientras estemos aquí. Se lo mucho que usted trabaja, pensé que estaría bien echarle una mano.

Ken se quedó fascinado por la gran capacidad de Brick para mentir, tanto que se preguntaba si se le había ocurrido en el momento o pensó que decir a lo largo del camino hacia allá. Pues estaba seguro de que Brick había sido el primero en decir que no iría hace menos de una hora. Pero dejando eso de lado, también se impresiono de que ahora sería el asistente temporal del representante Hallows, sabia apenas nada de él, pero si tenía el conocimiento de que era quien firmaba los tratados de paz con Him representando el país neutral en el que se encontraban justamente.

-Oh, Brick. Muchas gracias. Es usted siempre tan atento.- La mujer pareció enrojecer un momento antes de volver a su compostura habitual. –Entonces acompáñame joven…

-Richard- Dijo Brick. –Su nombre es Richard Gama.- Brick miro a Ken con cautela.

El muchacho entendió de inmediato que no podía usar su nombre real, y era algo bastante sensato. ¿Quién querría escuchar el nombre Utonio en un tratado de paz?

-Señor Gama, acompáñenos para presentarle al señor Hallows y comenzar a trabajar-

Ken asintió y todos caminaron hasta una habitación donde solo se encontraba un hombre de unos veintisiete años revisando unos documentos.

-Señor Hallows- llamo la mujer y el hombre levanto la vista –Brick y su equipo han llegado.

El señor Hallows era atractivo y se veía bastante joven. Sin duda Ken no se lo había imaginado de esa forma, el imaginaba más a un hombre viejo y bastante serio, pero el señor Hallows al verlos sonrió amigablemente. Su cabello era marrón, pero sus ojos eran negros.

-¡Brick!- sonrió el hombre al ver al pelirrojo

El cual también sonrió.

-Hola Kori.- saludo Brick.

-¿el señor Hallows se llama Kori?- pregunto Ken mirando extrañado a Brick

-Señor Hallows suele sonar más formal.- explico el hombre sonriendo. -¿Tú quién eres?- pregunto Kori.

-Mi nombre es Richard.- dijo Ken, trataba de recordar el apellido que Brick le había inventado, pero ya no lo recordaba. –Seré su asistente mientras Brick lo cuide.-

-Siempre tan cuidadoso, Brick.- comento Kori sonriendo.

-Es mi trabajo.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. –Prefiero ser así, ya lo sabes.-

-Sí, no me lo recuerdes…-

Ken miraba al señor Hallows y después a Brick. Ambos se veían animados hablando tan amenamente. Que era difícil pensar que solo se trataba de trabajo, parecían conocerse.

-¿Por qué el señor Hallows y Brick se tutean?- pregunto Ken en voz alta.

Amanda, quien estaba a su lado lo miro y sonrió.

-¿No lo sabes?- cuestiono la mujer –Ellos son viejos amigos, estuvieron juntos en algunas misiones durante la guerra.-

Ken miro al hombre, pero no lo recordaba. Estaba seguro de que no lo había visto en los registros de la resistencia, pero claro, era obvio que no iba a recordar a todos los soldados que estaban.

-Señor Hallows, me informan que la ceremonia dará comienzo pronto- dijo Amanda interrumpiéndolos.

Brick y Kori dejaron las bromas y chistes personales y se tornaron serios de la nada.

-Bueno, a trabajar.- dijeron todos.

El señor Hallows se puso de pie y fue cuando Ken pudo ver de dónde Brick lo conocía, el hombre tenía tatuado en la muñeca izquierda un fénix rojo ardiendo. Ken se quedó atónito al mirarlo. El señor Hallows noto la mirada de Ken y se apresuró a cubrir el tatuaje con su saco negro.

Kori le sonrió a Ken.

-No es un secreto que yo también era un soldado. Pero no es un tema que sea agradable tratar en una reunión como esta. Tratemos de ser discretos con esto ¿sí?-

Ken miro a Brick, el cual lo miraba esperando una reacción de su parte. El muchacho se limitó a asentir con la cabeza lo que hizo sonreír al señor Hallows.

.

-Todos están listos.- dijo una voz a través del radio de Butch.

Él siempre estaba en la planta alta. Esa era su posición, estaba ahí junto con Boomer vigilando, pero no solo estaban ellos dos. Desde ahí se podía ver a todos en el tratado de paz. Estaba la mesa en media luna donde los representantes se sentaban, los guardias de cada uno de los representantes al lado de la silla de pie mirando atentos y cautelosos. Desde ahí podían ver a Brick al lado del señor Hallows. Más allá se encontraban las sillas para los testigos e invitados, así como para los reporteros que estaban registrando todo.

-¿estás bien?- pregunto Boomer mirando como su hermano golpeaba la protección de mármol distraído.

-Sí, no es nada.- dijo Butch mirando hacia otro lado.

Ciertamente odiaba estar ahí. Había muchos rostros conocidos para el que ahora habían cambiado su cabello y ojos, pero seguían siendo soldados que Butch había conocido en el ejército de Him.

-Entonces deja de golpear esa cosa.- le recomendó Boomer

Butch miro sus nudillos, estaban ligeramente rojos. Siempre hacia esas cosas cuando estaba molesto o nervioso y siempre era Boomer quien se daba cuenta y lo regañaba.

La puerta detrás de ellos se abrió y rápidamente se giraron ambos para ver quién era.

Dos capitanes de Him entraron y Butch se quedó atónito al ver quiénes eran.

-¿Snake?- llamo a la mujer que tenía un portafolio y miraba seria a Butch.

-¿Butch Matsubara?- pregunto la mujer reconociéndolo.

Boomer miro de golpe a Butch, el cual pareció temblar ante aquel nombre. El moreno tenía años sin que nadie lo llamara así.

-Te creía muerto.- dijo la mujer fríamente. –Bueno, supongo que no importa.- murmuro y comenzó a caminar hacia el otro lado de la protección junto con su compañero.

Butch no pudo decir o hacer nada y solo pudo poner su mano en su rostro. Boomer podía ver claramente como temblaba.

-Butch…- le llamo Boomer mirando preocupado a su hermano.

-Rowdy…- dijo Butch respirando agitado. –Ese es mi nombre… Butch Rowdy, Butch Rowdy, Butch Rowdy, Butch Rowdy…-

Boomer tomo el hombro de su hermano, el cual lo volteo a ver entre los dedos de su mano se podía ver que tenía las pupilas dilatadas.

-Si… Ese es tu nombre.- le dijo y Butch sonrió.

Esa sonrisa que los tres solían mostrar cuando todo se estaba desmoronando. Boomer se preocupó aún más.

-Sal de aquí.- le dijo Boomer. –Llamare a Boro para que te cubra-

Butch negó con la cabeza y miro hacia la planta baja, donde la ceremonia estaba por dar inicio.

-Si ella está aquí, significa que él va a llegar pronto.- dijo Butch serio, pareció estar más controlado ahora.

-Pero…-

-Boomer.- lo interrumpió Butch mirándolo con una sonrisa. –Voy a estar bien.- le garantizo.

.

Cuando el representante de Him entro en la sala, todo se llenó de murmullos, comenzó a caminar tranquilamente por la sala hasta la mesa como si se tratara de un paseo tranquilo, a ambos lados de él había capitanes de la muerte mirando con arrogancia a todos. Al llegar a la mesa el señor Hallows al igual que todos los demás se pusieron de pie dándole la bienvenida.

-Señor Jojo.- dijo Kori.

Butch al ver de quien se trataba se quedó pasmado.

-Se nos dijo que usted seria en esta ocasión quien viniera en representación de su líder, el señor Him. ¿Qué le paso al señor Fuzzy?-

-El señor Fuzzy fue relevado de su puesto. Y es todo lo que se tiene que decir.

-¿Fuzzy murió?- hablo Butch en un murmullo que solo los que estaban en planta alta escucharon.

-No dijo que muriera.- le dijo Boomer. Pero entonces Butch volteo a ver a Boomer como si hubiera dicho una tontería. Estaban hablando de Him. -¿lo conocías?-

-Me entreno durante un tiempo…-

-Fuzzy firmo los tratados en representación de Him durante los últimos tres años. Pero fue cambiado por Mojo cuando Fuzzy se reúso a utilizar los químicos negros en su cuerpo. Him aun así lo utilizo, y lo forzó a inyectar los químicos, pero murió…-

Butch miro a Snake, quien le estaba diciendo todo eso con una mirada fría.

-Pensé que no a todos los forzaban a usar eso.- hablo Butch.

Snake sonrió.

-Supongo que no… algunos lo hacemos voluntariamente.-

Mojo le extendió unos documentos a Kori.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Es el nuevo tratado que el amo Him ha escrito personalmente. Si cumplen estas demandas, no pasara nada malo.

Todo el auditorio se lleno de escándalos. Kori tomo el documento y procedio a leerlo.

-Pero esto… Esto es imposible. Le entregaríamos todo. ¿Cómo pretende que podamos hacer esto?-

-Este documento pide que entregen la mitad de sus tierras y que cada hombre y mujer a partir de los dieciocho años acceda a la retención del quimico negro en su cuerpo. En caso de reusarse, se le conciderara un rebelde y por lo tanto. Un traidor.-

Los capitanes que estaban al lado de Mojo pusieron dos portafolios en la mesa. Y los abrieron al mismo tiempo. Uno de esos portafolios traía una bomba la otra jeringas y quimico negro en frascos.

-Si se niegan todos en este lugar morirán-

.

Y eso es todo por ahora. Gracias a todos los que aun me siguen. Sus reviews me ayudan mucho a seguir con esto.


End file.
